Is this a dream or a nightmare
by PunkQueen123
Summary: It's just after the war and The Golden Trio are going back to Hogwarts, but on the first night when in the empty common room four rather unexpected appears. Marauders-Jily and Ronmione fluff. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Let's just go back to normal.**

Harry,Ron and Hermione had finally settled down in, the now somewhat homely on the first three floors, Grimwalds Place and now they were leaving again.

It was after the war, they had won with minor loss and it felt good. They still had to go to more funerals than anyone should attend in a lifetime- including Remus Lupin's. Tonks, Remus' fiance and mother to his new born child, had cried on Hermione's shoulder the entire time and all she could do was stroke Tonk's now shoulder length jet black hair. But considering the circumstances it was a miracle that none of the Weasleys had died, although Fred had suffered an awful blow to the head of the cruciatus which had scrambled his brain so he was on bed rest going in and out of consciousness. The Weasleys when not at Fred's side had helped Harry and Hermione fix up the house. Their friends often came to help as well.

Today Neville and Luna were coming for lunch, they were a couple now and were almost never seen without each other. Neville had introduced Luna to his parents, who had been in St. Mungos since Neville was small. They were rather mad and didn't really ever speak, but Luna had had full conversations with them and Harry thought it would be a good idea to celebrate. So here they were: Harry cooking because he was the only one of the three who knew how, Hermione and Ron were at the hospital where they were meeting Ginny to bring her to the lunch after checking on Fred. Fred seemed to be improving day by day, baby steps.

Ron and Hermione arrived talking with Ginny about Quidditch.

"...Merlin i'm constantly exhausted! We've been Training EVERYDAY all week!" Ginny said exasperated. She had been accepted as a Holyhead Harpy and had been training all week for their game next Saturday.

"What are you going to do when school starts back up?" Hermione asked not really seeming to care but going along all the same.

"Well we only have games in holidays and the girls have decided to train hogwarts in term time if i come out to our training pitch on weekends." Ginny explained entering the kitchen.

"Hey." Harry and Ginny shared a quick kiss before she said next to Hermione at the table.

"So how's your quidditch training going?" Ginny asked Harry. Harry although still wishing to become an auror next year had also accepted the invitation to join the Falmouth Falcons.

"Well, we won last game, as you know, and our next game isn't until half term like Ginny's, but the team won't be coming to school, i'm going to our training pitch on weekends."

"Well you need less practise than Gin." Ron joked. Ginny punched Ron ho swore loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .**

 **Yay people like the story! Thank you all, i wasn't sure if people would actually enjoy this story, but i had to write it. Reviews are fabulous *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*:)**

 **Disclaimer:Still not Rowling...sad really:(**

The golden trio packed their bags Hermione reminding the boys of everything they needed.

"Don't forget your Head boy badge."

"Don't forget your Head girl badge." Ron and Hermione asked each other at the sametime.

"Yeah." Ron laughed and Hermione nodded.

They met Ginny and at the Burrow and all headed for station 9 ¾.

"And you're sure you've got everything?" asked once they got to he station.

"Yes." They all replied. Harry waved over Seamus and Dean who waved back and headed over.

"I still can't believe you've left me alone in the dorm, Ron." Harry only party joked.

"You've got Seamus,Dean and Neville, oh and all the boys Gin's age." Ron pointed out.

"No boys my age are coming this year, not from Gryffindor at least." Ginny replied.

"And have you seen Dean and Seamus lately, if they're in the dorm i don't think i wanna be there." Harry pointed out.

"They have been rather...coupley." Hermione added.

"Who have?"Dean said from behind them making the group jump.

"Guess." Ginny raised her eyebrow at the couple. The to boys smirked and kissed quickly as if to prove Harry's point.

Once on the train they went to find Luna and Neville whilst Dean and Seamus went to find the Patil sisters to sit with as there wasn't enough room for both of them.

"When do you two need to go to the prefects carriage?" Luna asked Ron and Hermione a while later.

"Umm…" Hermione looked at her watch, "about two minutes, we should probably go." Hermione said talking to Ron now.

"Oh, can i come please, prefects need to be there soon too." Luna asked.

"Course." Hermione said getting up. The three left the carriage to go to the prefects meeting which Ron and Hermione would be running.

It was not long after the train had pulled up at the station and they were all sitting at their house tables eating their dinner and enjoying themselves. There weren't as many students as previous years and a lot were still mourning friends and family member's deaths, but most were happy. McGonagall had made her speech which had made Hermione cry as Dumbledore usually stood there. So far avery normal year at Hogwarts, how strange.

 **Sorry it's a bit slow starting, please review as it's my first story so it would be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Weird and wonderful things.**

Harry went to the common room with Ron and Hermione who had agreed to stay until curfew. That's when it happened. Everyone else went to unpack, but the three friends could later. It had been quite busy today and they just needed to sit by the fire, the boys were facing each other being the ones doing most the talking whilst Hermione just looked out into space. They sat talking easily about anything and everything when Hermione thought she saw a person, like a ghost, but they had colour and didn't seem to notice what had happened. This person was a teenager, about her age, with scars covering his skin, but he was still quite good looking, he was wearing a t-shirt and Hermione could see that he had slightly defined muscles, his hair was mousy-brown and in a messy quiff. Hermione shook off the feeling thinking it was just tiredness. She must start getting to bed earlier. Then she saw a different figure, this time it was a boy, same age as the last one, that was a bit more muscular and his hair was black and fell beautifully above his shoulders, he was one of those boys who girls swooned over.

"Guys did you see that?" Hermione asked worried.

"See what?" Ron asked stopping the conversation between him and Harry.

"They're like ghosts, but i don't think they are." Hermione looked around for another one.

"What are you-" Ron didn't manage to finish.

"Harry? Wait no…" Hermione looked at another teen that looked so very much like Harry, but not the eyes.

"You guys see this too right?" Harry asked nervously,he took off his glasses and cleaned them to make sure he was seeing right.

"Yuh-huh." Ron replied.

The next and final figure was a girl still the same age, she had long, straight, red hair, a small amount of light freckles on her nose and bright green eyes, just like Harry's. Harry's green eyes widened. Hermione saw him mouth just one simple word, a word she's been using since she could talk, a word she was sure Harry has never used:

'Mum.'

The figures appeared again and again becoming more and more solid each time. They started to notice, looking around in confusion….What was happening? Suddenly they stopped appearing and disappearing, they just appeared completely solid and very much aware of where they were, but only lightconfusion was present on their faces.

"Moony, does the common room look different to you?" The one with long black hair asked the one with the scars.

"I think so…" Moony replied.

"Prongs mate-" The same boy turned to Harry, then stopped talking. "Your not...Prongs!" He shouted at the boy who looked like Harry, "What the fucks happening?"

"I don't know Padfoot." Prongs replied. Then it clicked for Hermione, it had obviously clicked for Harry too-judging by his face.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked in a small voice of disbelief.

"Yeah...who are you?" Sirius asked eyeing the golden trio suspiciously.

"What in the name of Godric is going on?" Ron asked looking at Sirius having finally figured it out.

"Oh my Lupin?" Hermione asked, Harry was staring still a mix of shock, confusion, suspicion and happiness on his features.

"Yeah…?" Lupin answered.

This couldn't be happening. His parent were behind his silently trying to figure out what was going on, his godfather was not so silently trying to gage what was going on and Remus, the man who had been like an uncle to Harry was there just very confused.

Hermione leaped up and hugged Remus who staggered back and just looked confused at the now weeping girl whose arms were around his neck.

"Do i know you?" Lupin asked Hermione who seemed to realise what had happened and let go quickly and wiped her tears away.

"umm...sorry...i ...um...we need to go to McGonagall."

"Like now!" Prongs answered. Lily stood next to him looking around nervously, looking distant and shocked.

"Evans? Yo Evans!" Sirius walked over to Lily and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Harry?" Ron did the same as Sirius to Harry.

"Maybe we should leave them here?"Remus asked, the rest agreed and left the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Mother,is this hell?**

 **Disclaimer:Still not Rowling, I'm not that great.**

It had been about five minutes since the others left before Lily and Harry had finally left their traces of shock.

"W-where are we. I mean we're in Gryffindor common room i know, but it's…and who are you...all of you?" Lily asked quickly in a quiet voice.

"We're umm..." Harry's eyes started to water, "I'm...I'm Harry and that was...umm...that was Hermione and...and Ron."

"And how do you know who we are." Lily said in the still tiny voice that Harry remembered using as a child when bad things happened around him.

"I...I think that...erm maybe McGogonal should answer your...your other questions." Harry's voice shook as he tried not to cry. Lily nodded although Harry was yet to face her so didn't see, but he took the silence as an ok.

They fell back into a shocked and uncomfortable silence.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I'll post another tomorrow...which will also be short, don't kill me! XD Thanks again for the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Their back!**

 **Disclaimer: Not Rowling! Do i have to tell you every time!**

Meanwhile the marauders, Ron and Hermione were on their way to McGonagall's office. They got to the Headmistresses office.

"Wait why are we here? I thought we were going to see Minnie first." James asked. Hermione guessed 'Minnie' was McGonagall.

"Ummm…she's the Headmistress now." Ron said.

"Oh." James seemed to gathered what happened to poor Dumbledore. The others looked down sadly also cottoned on.

"Sugar Quill." Hermione said, being head girl she was told the password. The gargoyle hopped aside and they ascended the staircase.

They reached the top of the stairs and to the large oak door. Ron, who had been in front of the group, knocked. This was followed by McGonagall's sharp voice.

"Enter!"

Ron entered the large office, followed by Hermione, then the Marauders. McGonagall looked up and froze, she dropped the quill that had sat in her hand before seeing the Marauders.

"Miss Granger...What…" Hermione had never, in all her years of knowing the professor speechless. Not even in the war had McGonagall been shocked into silence.

"That's what we wanted to know." Hermione replied.

"Evans is here too, but her and…" Sirius clicked his fingers together trying to remember Harry's name.

"Harry." Ron provided.

"Yeah, her and Harry we're kinda...unresponsive." Sirius finished.

"I-I see." McGonagall seemed to gather herself. "Let's go to the Gryffindor common room and...er...talk it over." The group headed to the door, the headmistress in front. "Oh and someone get Dumbledore's portrait." James grabbed the hanging portrait of their late headmaster, who was currently asleep.

They headed to the common room.

 **Next chapter won't be as short, i promise! And please review it means a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-The truth is a strange thing.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Rowling...i wish i were, but i'm not.**

Once they got to the common room Lily and Harry were still where they were before, except Lily was sitting now. At the sight of the professor their heads shot up to look at her. A small smile flashed across her lips momentarily:Harry was the perfect mix of James and Lily.

"Professor! What's going on? Where are we? Who are they? What's going on?" Lily asked in a rush of panic.

"Well, we don't yet know what's going on. And the question is:When are answer to that it's the year 1998. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." McGonagall pointed to each of the students when saying their names.

"It's what!" Sirius and Remus yelled.

"Wait...are we related or…" James looked at Harry quizzically.

"Umm…" Harry looked at McGonagall pleadingly who sighed.

" ..uh James-Lily you should hear this too...In your seventh year at Hogwarts had matured quite a bit, Miss Evans and became friends and soon after started...uh...courting." McGonagall was obviously uncomfortable discussing her favourite students personal life. "Once you left school you got married and after that...you had a child, Harry. Sadly when he was one Voldemort killed you both. People blamed and he was sent to Azkaban, was actually to blame and fled and …"

"Was left alone until he met Harry in third year." Hermione finished, she was crying and Harry was once again on the verge of tears.

"Wait so we...but i HATE him!" Lily said pointing at James.

"That's what you thought at the start of your seventh year last time." McGonagall said simply.

"I DIE!" James exclaimed.

"Minnie, you did fight for me right, at my trail?" Sirius was going into one of his mad laughing fit, he did this each time he was extremely troubled by something and couldn't even cry,he was beyond that point all he could do was go into hysterics.

"I did , alas i wasn't listened to." The professor said sadly.

"I was...Pete…" Remus looked pleadingly at his head of house, praying it not to be true.

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry that you all had to hear this." McGonagall looked into the eyes of her past and present students.

"What's...What's Dumbledore's portrait doing here?" Hermione asked trying to wipe the tears that ran down her face off,failing as more kept coming.

"I thought we better ask someone who might know the answers to our questions." The Headmistress replied. She gently knocked on the rim of the picture, waking him from his sleep.

"Yes Minerva." Dumbledore asked calmly.

"We seem to have a situation Albus." McGonagall turned his portrait to the seven students.

"Miss Evans? The Marauders? That is what you called yourselves isn't it, it seems in time i have forgotten." The former Headmaster said.

"Yes sir." The three replied.

"Sir, we were wondering if you know...why we're here." Lily said.

"Alas, i do not, but i do know where you can find out." All the people present in the room looked expectantly at the picture. "The Zinat."

"Albus…" McGonagall started.

"The dead do not just come back from the dead, Minerva. Especially years younger and acting as if they have been pulled from the timeline."

"Maybe that's what happened." Sirius suggested.

"No if that was to happen you'd all be wiped from that time and land here so Harry wouldn't be born and none of us would know you." Hermione explained.

"Merlin, not another one!" James whined.

"Another what?" Hermione asked.

"Know-it all!" James whined back.

"Hey!" Ron Said defensively.

"It's fine mate, Prongs loves know-it alls." Sirius nodded his head over to Lily."And so do i." Sirius sighed, putting his arm around Remus.

"I'm not a 'know-it all'." Remus air quoted.

"That's called denial." Sirius said patting Remus' shoulder.

"A-hem." McGonagall coughed grabbing the students attention. " i must say i didn't miss your low-attention span."

"Oh, come on McG you know you love me really." Sirius flapped his eyelashes.

"Amazing how even now you manage to be annoying black." Lily said shaking her head.

"Right,i think you lot better be going to bed. We don't start classes tomorrow as they now start on Tuesday so you can go to The Zinat caves tomorrow." Dumbledore explained.

"You can sleep in the Heads dorms tonight, we will introduce you to the school Tuesday if you are here to stay. I'll come up with an excuse to why you missed the first two days back. Miss Granger, please lead the way, -Harry Potter-you may go to your dorm." With that McGonagall left with the painting of Dumbledore.

"How are we expected to sleep now?" Ron asked there was a mumble of agreement and they all went to the dorms assigned.

 **See i told you. Thanks again guys! So things are picking up slightly. Review even if it's really bad like…"I hate this!" and also if you hate this then why are you reading? Should i be worried for your health?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Conversation is food for the soul.**

 **Disclaimer: This is getting tiring, I'M NOT ROWLING!**

"So Lily can sleep in my room and the boys in Rons." Hermione said once they got to the seemingly time travelers once at the Heads common room.

"Makes sense." Remus shrugged.

"Ahh... Do you have spare clothes?" Lily asked expressionless. She had been white as a sheet since hearing that she had fallen in love with James and then died. No one was really sure which was worse for her.

"Yeah. Come on the dorms are up here." Hermione replied.

"Moony, she's like a female you...without the pranking side, at least from what i can tell….oh and without the you know what...i hope." James said to Remus whilst walking up the stairs to Ron's room.

"'Miones not a werewolf." Ron added opening the door to his room.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!" Sirius and james both yelled.

"No, no, no, no, no,no." Remus put his head in his hands.

"It's ok none of us care. We've know since third year." Ron shrugged. He had decided that this wasn't a bad thing just slightly freaky so he was going to stay calm and for once be the one calming everyone ELSE down.

"How?" Lupin asked in a small voice.

"'Mione figured it out first, then we saw you transform...oh and Sirius stopped you from attacking by turning into 'is animagis." Ron explained.

"No...how come you don't mind...i only just got my head around how my friends don't care and now i'm hearing that strangers don't, one even hugged me! And i don't get how your all ok with me." Remus exclaimed.

"Well you were the best teacher any of us ever 'ad and you and Sirius were the only family he had so..." Ron shrugged.

"Remus we've told you time and time again that people don't care. Plus is three people liking you really the big deal today?" Sirius pointed out.

"No i guess not." Remus said looking down.

"Exactly. Here i don't have much pyjamas so two of you will have to share." Ron handed Remus a complete set knowing he wouldn't want to show off his scars. Remus nodded his thanks.

"Where's the bathroom?" Remus asked. Ron pointed to the bathroom before pulling out a pair of pyjamas for James and Sirius.

"Tops or bottoms Pads?" James asked.

"Tops of course." Sirius winked at Ron who blushed.

"We get it Pads, you're bi. We're over it. And we kinda all already knew." Remus said coming out the bathroom.

"Hey! Ron doesn't!" Sirius said pointing at Ron.

"Well...you never said anything, but like...you give off a vibe." Ron said still pink.

"Well shit." Sirius whispered and they all laughed.

The next morning at 8:00 They were all woken by house elves.

"Hello?" Hermione asked wiping her tired eyes.

"Please miss, Jeeny was sent to wake the misses." Jeeny said timidly.

"Oh ok." Hermione stretched and noticed Lily already awake,brushing her hair.

"I hope you don't mind i kinda stole your hair brush." Lily said. Hermione waved it off.

"It's fine. It doesn't seem to work on me anyway."

"Misses both have lovely hair." Jeeny told the girls.

"Thank you, but please i told you, you don't have to call me Miss-it's Lily." Lily said sternly but sweetly.

"And it's Hermione." Hermione reassured the house elf. "I've never like the way house elves are treated." Hermione turned to Lily.

"Me neither. When i was in third year, but gave up within a week because no cared." Lily finally seemed to actually be opening up. The entire time they were getting to bed hermione had tried to open up to her,but with little success gave up.

"Oh! I tried that in fourth year, but everyone said it was stupid." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, said that to me too. Did your parents help?" Lily asked.

"No, i'm muggle born too." Hermione shrugged. "Come on we better go." Hermione pulled on her shores ad left the dorm room, followed by Lily in some borrowed clothes.

McGonagall and Harry were in the common room when the girls got there. The boys all had borrowed clothes from Harry and Ron as far as they could see.

 **Review! Maybe you could even follow or favourite? Wink Wink Nudge Nudge.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-The Zenat of Hogsmeade.**

 **Disclaimer: *Yawns and types without looking* Not Rowling.**

The group walked out the castle avoiding all trouble as it was early morning for most. They walked past the shrieking shack where Remus went pale and they all gave him a concerned but knowing look. They walked past the rest of Hogsmeade and to the caves where Harry remembered Sirius had hidden. They walked into the one furthest from Hogwarts.

"I'm afraid i can't go any further. I'll be here if you need me. do you remember the spell for creating a red beacon?" Mcgonagall asked Harry. Harry nodded and James looked confused before looking at Harry nodding.

"Ok...you ready?" Sirius asked the group. There was a chorus of agreement and they all descended into the darkness.

"Wait who or what is that?" James asked a while down the road. Even with the Luminous they could only see a few centimetres in front of them.

"Potter if you don't remove your hand NOW i swear I'll jinx you until they fall off." Lily threatened.

"Sorry!" James put his hands up, although no one saw.

"Guy!" Harry called from a little bit further from were Lily and James were.

"What!" Hermione called back.

"I found something!" Harry called back.

They all ran over to Harry as best they could in the darkness.

"I don't see anything." Remus said confused.

"Look here." Harry put his wand right against the wall to reveal a message carved into the stone.

"'Ask and thou shall receive.' What does that mean?" Lily asked.

"Umm...oh, let me try something. Why is Sirius, James, Remus and Lily here?" Hermione spoke aloud.

Silence.

"Well that wor-" Sirius started.

"SHHH!" Lily, Hermione and Remus shushed.

They waited a few more moments and just when they were about to scrap that idea. Their wands extinguished.

"What the…" Harry started.

A light appeared, illuminating the cave and everything in it.

"Pads." James nudged Sirius and pointed to Lily. The light made her hair strawberry-blonde and her skin glow nicely and her green eyes even brighter. Sirius rolled his eyes at his best friend.

Sirius didn't have time to respond as a woman formed from the light that situated it's remaining self around this woman. She had grey hair, although she looked like she was in her mid forties, she had smile lines,but that added to her natural beauty, she was in a grey dress and she smiled warmly at the group of teens.

"I hear you have questions." The mysterious woman smiled warmly.

"Yes, ma'am." Remus said.

"Ah, yes you...you aren't from here." The woman pointed at Remus, Sirius, James and Lily. "You see i'm an old one. Thousands of years ago, twelfth beings created magic. We created the spells you use today and we wrote the laws you abide." She looked at James, Sirius and Harry at the last comment. "Alas, we were hunted, we believed magic was to be shared, that purebloods are not the only ones worthy, so hundreds years after our creation turned against us, purebloods hunted us until we were forced into hiding...I am the only one left."

"So...you can help us?" Harry asked.

"Yes. So in answer to your question: They are here as you reward." She pointed at Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You saved the wizarding world, the one that was originally created at least. You defeated Voldemort so the universe has rewarded you with what you wanted the most." This statement left the marauders and Lily all goggling at Harry. Voldemort was gone? This boy defeated him?

"I wanted my parents and my godfather and the Lupin who taught me in third year, the man that i looked up to! Why-I needed my family back, not...not friends." Harry stressed.

"Even the universe makes mistakes. If i were you i'd take the gift, i know they're not your parents, godfather or uncle-figure, but soon you'll see them as family, trust me, i know that you want them back, AND i know it's not the same...but it's still better than nothing in my eyes." She put her hand on Harry's shoulder reassuringly. "Now any other questions?" They a moment before shaking their head, all except James.

"Just one, so you guys go ahead." The rest of the group started leaving. When James knew they were out of earshot he spoke, "So Evans…"

"Ah, yes, i can't say much...but i will tell you this:stop trying, mature and just be her friend first and then maybe, just maybe you'll have a chance." James grinned and left.

His wand lit yet again by itself as the old one faded away taking her life with her. He got out of the cave and saw that the group were there still shaking off cobwebs.

"You asked about Evans didn't you."Sirius whispered as they made their way back.

"Yep." James answered grinning. Remus and and Sirius rolled their eyes. "Hey! Harry!" James called even though Harry and Ron were a few pases in front. (Hermione had decided to walk with Lily behind the rest of the group.)

"Yeah?" Harry asked in his normal voice.

"Is it true, about You-know who?" James asked.

"Yeah." Harry said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. He had never took his fame well, mostcould put on smiles and say speeches and be well...happy with what they had. Harry was different he just wanted a simple life, yeah like that's gonna happen: his girlfriend was the best chaser the Holy Head Harpies had ever seen, he was the best seeker in bloody Britain AND to top it off he was Harry Potter, everyone in the whole world knew who he was.

"Wait...so no more war?" Remus piped in.

"No more war." Harry responded.

"Damn, i wanted to do in Bellatrix" Sirius only half joked.

"My mum killed her." Ron told Sirius.

"Really?!" James and Sirius asked bewildered.

"Yeah, she tried to kill my younger sister who she was duelling so mum killed her." Ron said this nonchalantly, but you could hear the pride in his voice.

"Huh." Was all Sirius said, he couldn't mask the disappointment in his voice that he hadn't been the one to kill her.

"Ah, it's alright mate. Maybe we'll time travel in another life and you'll get to kill her." James mockingly reassured.

"Well i can dream right?" Sirius pushed James lightly with his elbow.

 **Oooo! Interesting the mystery has finally been solved! Review what you thought of this chapter. This was probably my favourite chapter to write so far so please tell me what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-1st day back.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not the fabulous J.K. Rowling, but if i was…*Rubs hand together evilly***

The boys were all getting ready for their first day back to classes and for the first time that weekend Ron felt out of place with the marauders. They had all hung out in the Heads common room yesterday and got to know each other, Hermione and Lily mainly talked to Remus as the others were talking about Quidditch, but they all got on very well.

Although now as they got ready Ron realised just how close the three boys really were, it reminded him of him and Harry. They had a perfect routine.

"Shirt?" Sirius said holding out his hand to the room.

"Shirt." Remus said throwing Sirius his shirt, who caught it easily.

Ron and Harry did this every morning and Ron thought of it as nothing, but watching someone else have such a close friendship seemed...odd? But like not in a bad way, it seemed just well...different even though it was just like him and Harry.

"Where's my other sh…" James began before standing and catching a show Sirius threw at him. "Thanks." James put his shoe on.

The girls got ready mostly quietly, but this time a comfortable silence as there simply wasn't anything to say instead of the uncomfortable one they had experienced before hand.

"You ready?" Hermione asked as she opened the door.

"I guess." Lily gave a small smile..

"Well once you've been introduced to the school we can save you a spot and you'll meet Ginny and be making friends in no time." Hermione reassured.

"Who's Ginny again?" Lily turned her head to face Hermione on the top of the stairs.

"Harry's girlfriend and Ron's sister and she's also my best friend except from Harry." Hermione explained.

"Oh yeah."

"Alright Evans?" James asked meeting Lily on the stairs. Lily turned and rolled her eyes, which made Hermione smirk.

"Potter." Lily greeted.

"Hi." Ron said to the girls, Lily smiled at him.

"Hi Ron." Hermione said walking past James and Lily to Ron were they started talking straight away about something Lily couldn't hear.

"So how you feeling with all this?" James asked the words of the Old One circling his head.

"It's wired...Why?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"What? Can't i talk to you without flirting or asking you out?" Lily raised her eyebrow at him. "Uh, fine. I figured we could start fresh. I mean i've got Sirius and Remus who are my best friends since first year, but you don't have Marlene or Dorcas or Pandora! So i thought you'd need a friend, that's all i swear."

"I don't need your help finding friends Potter. Hermione and I are becoming quite good friends and she is rather sure i'll like Ginny, one of her friends and she promised to introduce me to all her friends." Lily snapped.

"How many is that?" James was generally curious, he wasn't being mean or condescending and Lily could tell from his tone of voice.

"Well Harry, who's very nice. James if you corrupt him i swear to God-" Lily started.

"I'm sure that's what you said when he was born and he ended up fine." James smirked, like you could actually hear the smirk. Lily rolled her eyes and pushed past him, calling out to Hermione to wait for her.

"Well done James, insult her new found best friend. Real smooth." James muttered to himself.

When they got to the great hall Mcgonagall introduced them to the school explaining that they missed the first two nights because they had come from France and only got here early this morning. This was a good lie except from the fact that they all had English accents,luckily McGonagall had thought of everything and explained that they had all grown up in England and all of their parents, like many others, had moved to France before the war got bad.

"How old were you when you moved?" A suspicious Slytherin third year girl asked.

"10"

"7"

"8"

"9" The group said at once. The girl seemed satisfied and everyone went back to their meal.

Hermione waved the group over. And they went to sit by her, Harry and Ron. Lily sat next to Hermione, across from, who she assumed to be Ginny, and next to Remus. James was next to Ginny and Sirius, and across from Hermione. And Harry sat between Ron and Ginny.

"So what's really going on?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Remus paled ever so slightly.

"Oh, come on. You really think i don't know my favourite teacher. And this is obviously Sirius! And Look at James spitting image of Harry! Honestly everyone's so shaken up by the war that they'll believe anything, but i know all of you and i know when Ron's lying, he's my brother for heaven's sake!" Ginny whispered so no one else could hear.

"Is it ok with you guys for one more person to know?" Harry asked, the group from the past shook their heads and Harry told Ginny what had happened in hushed whispers.

"Oh...wow." Was all Ginny said once he had said everything.

Soon McGonagall came round with their time tables for the year. She had put down what the Marauders and Lily had chosen in their time, this made them all smile slightly that she had remembered.

"What do you guys have first?" Ron asked the rest of the group. There was a chorus of 'Defence against the dark arts'.

"Who's that with this year?" Ginny asked.

"Slytherin again." Harry whined.

"Uh. Well at least there isn't that many of them." Hermione pointed out.

"At least you didn't have it with the Slytherins when Bellatrix was there." Sirius pointed out. Hermione flinched at the name. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah it's just...umm...well I…" Tears formed in Hermione's eyes against her will. Ron put an arm around her for support.

"Bellatrix kind...sh-she torture Hermione." Ginny explained hugging Hermione after shooing Ron off so she could get to Hermione.

"Merlin…" James said. Sirius looked very guilty. Hermione noticed Sirius' guilty expression.

"It's not your fault and it was war, we all have scars from that war...it's just some are worse than others." Hermione said wiping her eyes. Ginny let go and Lily linked arms with Hermione who smiled gratefully at her new found friend.

"We should get going." Remus said. The group started walking again.

"Who do you think we'll have?" Ron asked the group.

"I don't know...Didn't Tonks get asked?" Harry replied.

"She turned it down because she needed to look after Teddy." Ginny said.

"Who's Tonks? And what crazy person calls their kid Tonks?" James asked.

"Tonks is her last name, but she prefers it. And she's Sirius' cousin...of sorts." Hermione explained.

"Wait you mean Nymphadora?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"She was such a cute baby. Next time I see her I'll have to tell her that...maybe she'll get annoyed and her hair will turn that weird orange colour it does when she gets annoyed." Sirius pondered.

"Unlikely, her hairs been black since the end of the war." Ron added.

"Why's that." Lily frowned.

"Uhh…" Harry panicked.

"That's...uh...not a subject for right now, we'll tell you all at break though I promise." Ginny said. They looked satisfied and carried on to the class.

They could now see the line and that Neville and Seamus were already there.

"Hey." Harry smiled at their friends.

"Hey Finigan, where's your other half, I began to think you two were attached by the hip." Ginny joked.

"He's got a free period." Seamus grinned at Ginny's friendly teasing.

"Lucky bugger." Ginny laughed.

"Y'know I like her." Sirius said gesturing to Ginny. Harry put a possessive arm around Ginny, Sirius have him an odd look and he seemed to realise what he had done.

"Sorry, just used to guys hitting on her." Harry blushed slightly.

"Ahh, say no more. One time a guy was hitting on Lily here and James jinxed him." Sirius laughed at the memory and James scowled at his best mate.

"Like father like son." Remus grinned.

"Huh?" Neville asked.

"Oh..uh...inside joke." Remus said. Neville nodded.

Just then the door to the classroom swung open and Aberforth Dumbledore walked out. He saw Harry, Ron and Hermione at the front of the line and winked at them. They smiled back and he allowed the class in and told them to stand by a desk. Everyone frowned.

"I want to put you in a seating plan." He explained to the confused looking students. There was a collection of groans. "Don't worry it won't be Slytherin Gryffindor ill first seat you boy girl, but there is such a shortage of students that that my change." There was less fuss this time.

"Lily Evans, James Potter." Aberforth read out. James grinned ear to ear and Lily rolled her eyes. At least he wasn't a Slytherin. "Parvati Patil, Remus Lupin. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley." Hermione and Ron smiled and sat. "Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley." Harry and Ginny smiled and sat happily on the desk next to Ron and Hermione.

The lust went on to the Slytherins, but there was only two girls there and four boys. Millicent Bulstrode sat next to Crabbe and Daphne Greengrass next to Theodore Nott.

"Now for those of you who are left." The Professor looked up at Sirius, Seamus, Neville and Blaise Zabini. "Sirius Black, Neville Longbottom. And that leaves...Seamus Finnigan next to Blaise Zabini." Seamus looked appalled and Zabini looked rather bored.

The lesson went by quickly. They mainly talked about what they were to do for the next term and then they did a practical, it was a jinx that was meant to turn the victim to rubber until you used the counter jinx. Seamus "accidently" blew up the piece of wood they were practicing on and Zabini had gotten huge splinters all over his hand where he had shielded his eyes.

The rest of the day went by rather the same. The teachers that had taught the Marauders and Lily did get emotional and most asked for them to stay behind and Sprout even ended up hugging them-after all it was the 'Hufflepuff way' as she put it. It was soon dinner time and all were happy about it.

"Ah food. I've missed you." Sirius smiled at his plate of roast dinner.

"You ate a few hours ago." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No the man's right." Ron told Hermione.

"It's been way to long without food." Ginny nodded.

"Honestly you'd think you three are starved!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You know Gunny you're so much like a girl from my year. Well you are a girl from my year but y'know. Anyway, her name was Marlene McKinnon, she and I were best friends." Lily said. "And Hermione's just like Dorcas Meadows, she was another one of my best friends."

"All we need now is a Pandora Lestrange and we'll be golden." Sirius joked.

"What was she like?" Hermione asked.

"Well her parents were always trying to keep her as a blood purest, but she just wasn't like that. Her parents once used a cruciatus on her when she was very, very small because she had met a muggle born boy and he had kissed her on the cheek so her mind was just a little scrambled. She was fine she would just space a lot and she seemed to have this...ability...like a sixth sense kind of thing." Lily smiled slightly remembering her friends. "She ended up dating Xenophilius Lovegood in our fifth year, do you know what happened to any of them?" Lily asked.

"Oh, Lily...all of them...they're...they're dead." Harry said sadly. He didn't even want to look Lily in the eye right now.

"Oh right...yeah...I thought so…" Lily looked at her food and suddenly lost her appetite.

"But one of my best friends is Pandora's daughter." Ginny told Lily in attempt to cheer her up.

"Really?" Lily seemed to cheer up just a little bit.

"Yeah, I'll go get her." Ginny grinned and shot up off the table to the Ravenclaw one.

"What's she like?" Lily asked.

"Her names is Luna, and by the way you described Pandora, she's exactly the same." Harry said.

 **Yes a long chapter you all must love me right now! So what do you think about the story so far? What do you think will happen next? Tell me in your reviews! If you have anything to rant about then please rant away...unless it's not about the story...that's just weird…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Defense against the dark arts class.**

 **Disclaimer:No Rowling here ma'am, you've got the wrong person.**

 **IDK WHAT'S EVEN GOING ON WITH THESE ANYMORE.**

It was a few days later and everyone was in the swing of things now.

Lily had met Luna like Ginny had promised. It went something like this:

" _Luna, Lily. Lily, Luna." Ginny introduced._

" _Hi." Lily's eyes were scanning Luna, she was the perfect copy of her mother._

" _So how come you're back? Oh, hello Professor Lupin, Sirius." Everyone stared. Then Lily hugged Luna who put an arm around Lily like this was normal._

" _You'll have to get used to being called Pandora by me, sorry." Lily laughed._

" _Oh it's quite ok." Luna replied._

Now everyone ate at the Gryffindor table, including Luna, happily talking. Lily still hated Black and Potter,but Remus, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna all loved them and Hermione was ok with them, so she still had to hang around them. Lily had chosen to ignore them. Usually when they got too much for her and Hermione the girls would go to the library or even just for walks, thank god for Hermione Granger.

Next was Defense against the dark arts, it was their third defence lesson of the year and Lily was getting worried. James hadn't asked her out once, only ever talking to her to ask something or create small talk at the end of the lesson when the teacher ave five minutes them to pack away and talk quietly to the person next to them as they waited for the bell. He was planning a prank and she knew it!

Ah, Defense against the dark arts. Defense was James' favourite lesson, he sat next to Lily in that class. And sitting next to Lily means putting project 'Befriend Lily' into action. Okay the name needs work.

"Alright Evans?" He asked as he sat in his chair waiting for their professor.

"Yes thank you." Lily said stiffly. She held her head high and shoulders back, she looked tense.

"Oh come on Evans!" James whined. 'Don't be annoying!' he mentally slapped himself. "Do you have to be all tense and stuff? Look i know i'm annoying-"

'Here it comes.' Lily thought in a sing song voice.

"-and that you don't like me, but i know you don't hate me. You might used to, but i can tell so i have a proposal." James reached out his hand for Lily to shake. "Truce?" Lily raised her eyebrows at him.

"You, James Potter a truce? From what?" Lily asked.

"You either ignoring me or snapping at me."

"...Why?" Lily asked yet another question.

"Because i want to be friends with you and not because you don't have any because you do and not because of some reason to insult you, but simply because i think you're great and just wanna hang out." James said sternly, but sweetly. Lily thought for a while.

"...Fine a TRUCE not a friendship a truce. When we are forced to talk i will be civil and i will greet you in the morning. " Lily visibly untensed as James' eyes brightened as she said this. 'It's because he isn't pulling a prank, no actor is so good that they can make their eyes twinkle.' She told herself.

Professor Aberforth-they were told to call him that so not to get confused with his late brother-walked in and the class fell silent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"'Mione are you still going on about SPEW? You're meant to ease her into your craziness." Ron joked.

"Well she is actually very interested in freeing house elves. And anyway Ron, i didn't 'ease' you into my craziness and you love me." Hermione nudged him with her elbow.

"You got me there." Ron put his hands in the air in mock defeat.

They both laughed and ended up both looking into each other's eyes. They stayed like that for a little bit, before Hermione heard Ginny laugh loudly then coughed and Hermione blushed a deep shade of red and looked away. Ron coughed awkwardly his ears and face went an unflattering shade of red, Ginny and Harry smirked. Then Professor Aberforth walked in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So how's it been?" Ginny asked as her and Harry sat down.

"Sometimes i forget who they are y'know. Then someone will say their names or James or Lupin will call Sirius Padfoot and it all comes back. It doesn't make me sad, you might even say i feel happy, it's just a...it's the feeling i felt when i came to Hogwarts, when i met Ron and Hermione and when i first went to the Burrow y'know." Harry tried to explain.

"Belonging?" Ginny gave him a knowing smile and he nodded. Then an evil smirk that would make James proud appeared on his lips. Ginny looked across from them and Hermione and Ron who were in some kind of moment...kinda looked like a staring contest.

Ginny laughed loudly and cleared her throat and both of them turned bright red. Ginny and Harry smirked. Then then Aberforth walked in and thee class fell quiet.

 **Awww! Okay so finally feelings are developing between both Ron and Hermione AND James and Lily! We've also got some Ginny and Harry! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Girls night out.**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is not me...or is she?**

It was the first Hogsmede trip of the year and everyone was excited...except the first and second years who were still bitter that they couldn't go.

"So you girls going?" Sirius asked in a mock flirty voice.

The girls had just sat down in the common room having walked Luna to her common room first. The boys had run over to the spot near the fire and yelled at people when they went to sit down.

"We're meeting Luna and going to have a girls day out." Ginny answered.

"Hermione's going on a girls day out!?" James asked in disbelief. The boys stared at her.

"I am a girl you know!" Hermione shot back. She didn't look like she really cared, but Ginny and Lily looked very offended.

"Gin, Lils chill. You look like you may hit something. I'm not girly or the type of person to go on girls nights or anything, i get it." Hermione explained.

"See even Hermione agrees! You know you've always been my favourite Herms." Sirius winked.

"Oh come on! We all know you like Ginny better because she's just like Marlene. Who by the way you had the biggest crush on!" Hermione jocked.

James nudged Remus who was sitting next to him and pointed to Harry. They both pointed and laughed. Everyone looked and saw Harry's pink cheeks.

"Aww Harry!" Ginny mocked and stood and sat back down on Harry's lad. "You know i love you." She was still using her mocking tone, but Harry could hear it slip slightly. Ginny kissed Harry on the lips, this recieved catcalls and cheers from the boy in the group.

"Boys." Hermione and Lily said in unison and they all laughed.

Ginny and Lily woke up at 9 o'clock. Well Lily did as she was a morning person and had to wake up Ginny because they only had an hour to get ready.

"I hate you." Ginny mumbled.

"I love you too Mar-uh Gin." Lily went quiet and Ginny just didn't know what to say so she too went quiet. And got ready.

Hermione woke up at 8:30 and slowly got ready to meet Ginny, Luna and Lily at breakfast.

They got down the Great hall and saw Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh hello." Luna said as they all sat around her.

"Hey." They all replied. They all grabbed their food.

Soon they were all in Hogsmeade.

"Ooh, that's pretty Lily." Luna said as Lily showed them a necklace that she had found on sale. The necklace was the same green as her eyes and had a gold chain.

"Too bad its a slytherin colour." Ginny joked.

"Well i think it's lovely Lily." Hermione said.

"How 'bout these Luna?" Ginny pointed at a pair of earrings. They were gems that seemed to be charmed ombre, they went from blue to red and were silver around the gem.

"Oh i'm sure i could add to them…" Luna looked thoughtful.

A few minutes after Lily and Luna had bought their jewelry and Luna had bought some silver so she could add to her earrings. Next they went to the book shop.

"Ooh, they have muggle books now!" Lily said shocked.

"Yeah, since the war there's a lot more muggle things." Hermione told Lily.

"Merlin! They have Pride and Prejudice! I haven't read this in forever!" Lily turned to see Hermione looking equally as excited as she felt.

"I love that book!" Hermione practically squealed. Lily and Hermione leapt into a conversation about their love towards the book.

"Ah, nerds. I do love 'em." James sighed from behind Ginny.

"So does Ron by the looks of it." Ginny giggled looking over at her older brother goggling at her best friend.

"Ah, young love." Sirius came up on the other side of Ginny also looking at Ron.

"It's beautiful really." Remus pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Hi Evans, Hermione." James smiled.

"Potter." Lily nodded.

"Hey James." Hermione said.

"I'm going to buy this." Lily said walking off to the till.

"I gotta buy this." James grabbed a book Remus was holding and went over with Lily.

"So i guess we kinda ruined your girls day out, huh?" James said nce he was instride with Lily.

"You did a bit." Lily said, but she couldn't hide the smirk that was playing on her lips.

"Is that a smile?My, my Evans soon you'll actually smile at me like a human being." James mae a tutting noise.

"Well i apologise." Lily's smirk grew.

"I forgive you, but only because i'm such a gracious person." James grinned.

"I wonder how your brain works with your ego taking up all that room." Lily went into fake thought.

"I've got a pretty big head soo…" James said.

"No arguments here Potter." Lily laughed. She suddenly realised that they were now at the counter, James did an over the top bow showing her that she could go first. Lily giggles at him and stepped forward to buy her book.

"So Lily would-" James started.

"No Potter." Lily said giving him a death glare. She had thought this was over, thathewas over this insanity...she thought he was different, mature, better.

"No, no, no. Well not that i DON'T want to date yo it's just...that's not what i was gonna say, i was just going to ask if you would call me ." James looked down nervously. ' _Was james potter...nervous? No...maybe.'_ Lily thought.

"Ok...James." Lily tried, the name felt strange whilst escaping her lips...but not wrong almost-ALMOST-right.

 **There's some Jily fluff for ya :) Hope you liked. Please Review! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Coming home.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the plot because I'm not J.K. Rowling**

Things went smoothly the next few months, now and again someone would point out how similar James and Harry looked so they would say they're cousins of some kind. And a few times someone would point out that they have the exact same names as well...them, oh you know what I mean!

Soon it was the day before the Winter holidays and everyone who was leaving was packing and the others were sitting talking excitedly about the three weeks off school.

Some of the people leaving were the golden trio, the marauders, Lily and Ginny. They had pretty much been forced to by Mrs Weasley after Ron had told her what happened a few months prior. The only problem was Tonks and Remus...when they got home they'd have a chat.

The next day everyone leaving were on the train back to London.

"So what's your mum like?" Remus asked Ron rather nervously.

"She loves you...well old you...you know what I mean, she's great." Ron tried to explain.

"I think I remember Charlie, wasn't he in first year when we were in sixth?" Sirius asked James. "Cool kid, will he be there?" This question directed at the two Weasley children.

"Yeah, not only is it Christmas, but our brother Fred is out of hospital two days before Christmas! So that's when we're going to stay at The Burrow." Ginny was basically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Ah, that's great." Hermione beamed.

"Wait...where are we staying?" James asked the group.

"Our place. It's...ummm...Grimwalds place…" Harry awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Sirius went very quiet then.

"You see I inherited it from you and the Burrow was to crowded so we moved in… I'm sorry I should have told you." Harry looked down at his feet.

"It's cool." Sirius replied, it was sincere-he didn't blame Harry or any of the others for not telling him-he just really hated that place and memories that he pushed out his mind each day came through and suddenly he was too weak to fight them.

They stood outside the mansion waiting for Sirius to compose himself from the shaky and nervous state he was in.

"Sirius we can stay at The Burrow if you want." Hermione put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mrs Weasley won't mind." Harry added.

"If you can't do this then just say." Lily couldn't believe her ears was she, Lily Evans, comforting Sirius Black!? Well you would too if you could see his innocent and scared expression, it was just unnatural, Sirius was went to be confident and cocky not scared and destroyed!

"Mate?" James put his hand on Sirius' other shoulder.

"No, no it's fine, i'm fine." Sirius lifted his trunk and walked to the door. Harry followed and unlocked the door the others close behind.

Harry unlocked the door and Sirius audibly gasped. The house was no longer dark and horrid, but was decorated with warm colours that seemed to bring colour in from even the darkest of places. It seemed the theme was 'Gryffindor rules, Slytherin drools!' as Sirius put it.

"Wow. Just...wow." Sirius' face had retained it's normal colour and there was a small smile on his lips.

"Well i'm glad you like it." Harry beamed. Before he knew it Harry was engulfed into a bear hug by Sirius. Harry hesitated before hugging Sirius back.

"Thanks Harry." Sirius Whispered before letting go and clearing his throat.

"You know Ron and Hermione helped." Harry smirked at Ron.

Sirius knew eyes were on him now because of that hug so he cleared his throat once again and patted Ron on the back in a 'Oh-so manly' fashion. Then turned to Hermione and winked.

"Maybe i could thank you with a dinner date?" Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Sorry Black." This statement made Lily surprisingly proud, i mean all she did was call Sirius 'Black'.

"Let's go unpack already." Lily moaned.

"Right, yeah. Sirius You can have your old room, we haven't change it. Ron show James and Remus were they're going, Hermione show Lily and I'll show Ginny." Harry said. Hermione and Lily rolled their eyes at his taking charge.

"Well he's definitely your kid." Lily said as the group walked up the stairs. Sirius had gone from front of the group to miles behind as he kept stopping to admire changes to his old hell-i mean house.

"You love me really." James smirked.

"Arse." Lily rolled her eyes, but was smiling slightly.

Soon they were all unpacked and Sirius kept pointing out things that were different excitedly, of course almost everything was different, but they all smiled and nodded. Sirius knew this was out of pity, but he didn't care. Soon they entered the kitchen and sat at the dinner table except Lily and Harry who started to get things for cooking.

"What can i help with?" James asked as they started peeling carrots by hand because 'it was a better way to stop becoming lazy.' as they had put it when Sirius asked.

"You can cook?" Lily raised her eyebrow at James.

"Yeah, my mum loved muggle cooking so i helped her out alot." James shrugged.

"Oh...uh...peels those potatoes." Lily looked flustered.

"Aww! Family photo right there, who has a camera?" Sirius joked.

"Aww, aren't they precious!" Ginny joined.

"It's heartwarming." Remus said with an evil grin that matched Sirius'. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Brought a tear to my eye." Ron pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Truly adorable." Hermione gave into a grin.

"Hermione!" Harry and Lily said in the same betrayed and surprised tone voice.

"He's definitely your kid Lily." James laughed at the expression they were both wearing. Lily smacked James in the arm playfully whispering 'Arse'. James had started calling Lily Lily instead of Evans when she started calling him James. Although Lily had stopped saying his names as much as she used to.

The three went back to peeling and cutting up vegetables and the others started talking.

"So who else is going to be there?" Remus asked referring to The Burrow on Christmas day.

"Well...Charlie, Bill and Fleur, Percy, Fred and George, my mum and dad..and...Uh...Oh and Tonks." Ron said the last bit nervously.

"Ok why is it everyone goes all sheepish when they mention Nymph-i mean Tonks?" Remus corrected himself.

"Remus we need to have a chat." Hermione sat pityingly.

"What?" Remus' brow was furrowed.

"It's about Tonks...well you see...I don't know how to say this but…" Hermione tried. She turned to Ron with a pleading look. Ron took in a breath.

"You're together..like you have a kid and everything." Ron said all in one breath and for the first time ever Hermione was grateful for Ron's bluntness.

"YOU WHAT?" Remus screamed. "Oh God tell me you're joking." Hermione and Ron shook their heads.

He didn't have time to elaborate as the flames in the fire turned green and Mr Weasley burst out looking shocked.

 **Cliff hanger! Mu-ha-ha-ha! Sorry i promise i'll upload very soon, probably tomorrow. Soo...what do you think is happening? Hmm…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-Lost love.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling, but i'm sure you can't even tell the difference at this point, right?...right?**

Mr Weasley looked shocked, happy, overjoyed and perhaps even a little scared.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Ron asked the previous conversation forgotten.

"Is it Fred? Oh Merlin what's happened did he...he didn't... he can't!" Ginny leapt to the worst possible conclusion.

"Merlin no Ginny, it is Fred though, but it's all good knews so far...he's awake." Mr Weasley grinned, but they could tell that they didn't know how bad Fred's condition would be until they talked to him.

"So..he's...he's ok?" Hermione asked.

"Should be. Now all of you to the hospital." Wit that Mr Weasley apparate out.

Ginny was the first to go, then Harry, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus all of then until it was just Hermione and Ron. Suddenly Ron found himself being hugged tightly by Hermione.

"I told you he'd be ok." Hermione's voice was muffled by Rons chest. Ron hugged Hermione back before letting go and apperating to the hospital followed closely by Hermione.

When they got there their friends and Ron's family seemed to all be waiting nervously for Fred...all except George.

"Where's George?" Ron asked him mum in a hushed tone.

"He wanted to have a moment with Fred." Mrs Weasley replied.

"Soo...what took ya so long?" James asked with a cheeky grin.

Hermione and Lily, both who happened to be standing on either side of him, punched each of James' arms.

"Ow!" James yelped.

"We hugged because his brother is out of hospital from being in critical condition! A Brother might i add that i've known since 1st year." Hermione blushed.

"Oh! Tonks love thank you so much for coming." Mrs Weasley could be heard saying to Tonks and her baby, Teddy.

"Talking of Tonks." Remus eyed Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny angrily.

"Uh...MUM!" Ron yelled and Mrs Weasley came rushing over.

"What is it Ron?" Mrs Weasley whispered frustrated.

"Remus." Ron looked between Remus and Tonks.

"Oh...ah, yes right." Mrs Weasley went to get Tonks nodded towards a separate waiting room that was empty. James and Sirius took the now pale Remus and pushed him towards the door.

"I don't understand Molly. Who's that...Molly what's happening?" The group could hear Tonks asking.

"Hi guys." She said whilst passing. They all waved or said 'Hi' back as she was pushed towards the waiting room.

"Tonks love...do you remember what i said about what happened to James Potter, Lily Evans and Sirius Black?" Molly asked. Tonks nodded, brow furrowed.

"Well there's someone i missed out." Mrs Weasley opened the door to reveal Remus pacing up and down, running his fingers through his hair and muttering to himself.

Oh go Remus, but Remus was dead. She had seen him get buried, she remembered almost falling over because she cried so hard. And this Remus wasn't her Remus, he looked about 17-18. She just couldn't believe what she saw. Maybe she didn't want to believe it. Since Remus' death she dreamt he'd come back and they'd lead the life they should've, but this Remus wasn't going to be able to fall in love with her. And she could never ask, but he was here. Right now he was here.

"R-Re-Remus!" Tonks almost dropped Teddy, but Mrs Weasley took him and pushed Tonks through the door.

"Uh, hi." That was enough to send Tonks into tears and hug Remus...well it was more of a death grip.

Remus needed to calm down. He'd been asked out a good few times why was this different. Oh who was he kidding she was IN LOVE with him. He had a son! God was 'Uh, hi.' all he could say? How pathetic was that!? She must be hurting so much and all you can think of is your condition, she must know about it, but...he just didn't know what to think.

"I know you don't know me, but i just...Merlin i missed you!" Tonks cried. Remus awkwardly hugged her back shushing her.

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok." He was trying to convince himself more than her.

"But you're 17! I-I can't ask you t-to take on a res-responsibility of a baby or-or jump in-into a serious rel-relationship with me! But all i want is you back Rem! And i know i-i can't!" Tonks sobbed.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence, Remus comforting Tonks, as Remus thought through something.

"Well i get the feeling you know about my-"

"And i don't care." Tonks said sternly, her sobs now quieter.

"Yeah..i got that...uh, why don't we get coffee after this and catch up?" Remus said. Did he really just ask her to COFFEE!? God Remus pull yourself together!

"Y-you'd do that?" Tonks looked up at Remus. "Why? You barely know me." He was willing to give this a shot? Why? He didn't know her and yet here he was asking her to coffee so they could get to know each other. He's such a teenager.

"Well i obviously loved you and that's why we're going to get coffee, for me to get to know you...again." Remus shrugged.

' _Ouch.'_ Loved as in USED to love. She knew he wasn't going to love her straight away, but Tonks still felt the pain sweep across her heart at those words.

Tonks suddenly let go her eyes wide, "Do you wanna meet Teddy?"

"O-ok." Remus gulped. Tonks rushed out the room.

He wasn't ready for a kid...Merlin he was a werewolf! How could older him have thought this to be a good idea? WHY? HOW?! WHY? This child would have to go through his father leaving every month! He would probably fear werewolves and then find out about Remus and be terrified of him! Tonks rejoined him with a small baby boy. Every doubt he had melted away as he saw the curious, brown eyes-his eyes- looking up at him happily. He saw the bright yellow hair of the child and raised an eyebrow at Tonks.

"Got that from me." Tonks changed her hair to red-much like Lily's and the Weasley's.

"Huh." Remus felt himself smiling.

"Wanna hold him?" Tonks asked looking up at Remus' smile as he looked down at his son.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah really." Tonks laughed. It was the first time she had laughed since Remus' death. "See support his head, put you other hand here. And there ya go!" Tonks let go of the Teddy who was safely in Remus' arms.

"Hey Teddy." Remus whispered. Tonks smiled slightly at the sight of her two boys.

"Guys Fred is here!" Ginny squealed then dashed out the room. Remus gave Teddy back to Tonks and they both rushed out the room.

"Now that everyone's here," A young nurse said. "He remembers close friends and all his family, but won-"

"Merlin woman you're talking like i'm not here! I don't remember a lot of things and sometimes just...space out, but other than that i'm fine." Fred cut her off. "Now come 'ere." Fred held out his arms.

 **Woo-Hoo! Fred is all good and happy! Woop-Woop!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Scrambled.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Rowling, but wouldn't it be cool if i was?...probably not huh? *Shivers at thought***

Mr and Mrs Weasley were the first to hug their son. Ginny pushed to the front.

"Gin!" Fred laughed as his sister hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I love you, you know that right. I got scared i'd never be able to tell you." Ginny had tears threatening to fall, but held them back.

"I know Gin, I know." Fred was scared at how serious his voice was. "Anyway, how's my favourite sister? No one i need to beat up?" Fred pulled back looking comically serious before letting out his smile.

"No. Oh but I've got so much to tell you!" Ginny beamed.

"You know there are others here?" George said from behind Ginny making her jump. Ginny stuck out her tongue at her brother.

Greeting went by quickly and smoothly. Until Fred got to the Marauders and Lily.

"Wait...you look familiar...uh...nope i got nothing sorry mate." Fred said to Remus.

"Fred we need t' talk." Ron said to his older brother.

"What?" Fred raised a curious eyebrow.

Ron, Harry and Hermione leapt into the story and by the end Fred and George were both staring at the Marauders as if they had just met their idols.

"So you're Lupin, Sirius and Harry's dad, but you're also Moony, Padfoot and Prongs?" George asked as if answering a very difficult question.

"Yes." Sirius said.

"HARRY POTTER! Why were we not informed that YOUR father, Sirius and Lupin were the marauders?!" Fred and George looked offended, which of course they were.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"Oh you better be!" George nodded in satisfaction, then turned to the Marauders. "Big fans, big fans. Oh, Fred mate we need them to see the store."

"What store?" James asked.

"We dropped outta school and started a joke shop, but not just any joke shop the _ultimate_ joke shop." Fred said with pride. The three boys eyes lit up a bit.

"We have much to discuss." James said as the five went off talking about pranks and jokes.

"Well that went a lot smoother than when mum burst into tears." Ron shrugged.

Soon they were shooed out and decided to go to The Burrow for a celebration dinner.

"Hey Tonks?" Remus asked before she could apparate.

"Yeah? Oh Remus, right yeah uh one second." She went over to Hermione who was still there and gave her Teddy before saying she'd meet them at The Burrow in a while. "So where do you wanna go?"

"Uh...I don't really know where any good places are anymore so your choice." Remus shrugged.

"Oh there's a nice muggle place just up the road, walking distance really." Remus nodded.

Tonks lead him out of St Mungo's and down to the muggle town. Soon they were seated and had their drinks (Tonks had hot chocolate and Remus had tea). Tonks was telling a story about something that had happened at work barely able actually say what it was she was laughing so much and Remus was grinning ear to ear.

"...and then she tripped over!" Tonks and Remus were both having laughing fits at this point.

This was one of the best times Remus had had in very long time, but there was always those fears, a voice of negativity to rain on his parade. Yet looking at how Tonks' nose wrinkled when she laughed and how her eyes sparkled with amusement made him smile as they sat and drank their tea and hot chocolate. He didn't know what to do, he already liked Tonks and he had only known her a day and he had fallen in love with little Teddy and it was his responsibility to help raise him, but he didn't feel ready or like he ever would be ready, he just felt...scrambled.

Everyone was crammed into The Burrow, and everyone was talking to him. Fred didn't like it. He didn't know most of these people and he didn't like it. All he wanted was to have a normal dinner, like before the war, where there was just his family, Hermione, Harry and the marauders could be the special guest. Yes that's what he wanted right now.

"Hey mind if we steal ya?" James asked grabbing Fred's arm. Fred smiled at the sight of the marauders and George. They went to the garden and sat on the bench that sat on the porch.

"So what's up?" Fred asked.

"We need to pull a prank and fast. We haven't pulled a prank since being here and I'm getting fidgety." Sirius whined.

"And _I_ haven't done a prank since the war?" George said in a very similar voice to Sirius.

"So what do we do then?" Remus asked.

"You see, our dear Moony is falling for your dear Tonks. He's just itching to get back to her." James teased.

"Oh you can talk." Remus shoves Jame' arm.

"Anyway, back to busyness boys." George clapped his hands together. "Now you see our dear brother and your good friend, Ron, has a rather large crush on our resident bookworm Hermione."

"Can you stop describing them and get to the prank?" James said dramatically throwing his arms in the air.

"Alright, alright. So I was thinking that on Christmas we need to get a bit of mistletoe, but of course we wouldn't want to embarrass Ron and Hermione. So do you know where I'm getting at?" George ask the group.

"Oh." The boys all held a sly grin.

"Can't be embarrassing if it's everyone." Fred said.

"Fred! George!" Mrs Weasley screamed.

"What!?" The twins yelled back.

"You get in here right this minute!" Fred and George were thoroughly confused.

"Well when I said we haven't done a prank since we got back...I may have excluded one." Sirius smirked.

"BOYS!" Mrs Weasley could be scary sometimes, really scary.

"Alright!" The twins shouted. They both winked at the other three boys and left.

"We should take the blame." Remus pointed out.

"No, no we shouldn't." James said.

"Oh come on it's only Mrs Weasley how bad could it b-" Remus started.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME!" Mrs Weasley screamed.

"Never mind." Remus said.

"Hey." Tonks said sitting down by the boys with Teddy in her arms. "Sorry, Molly was scaring Teddy."

"It's fine." Remus said, they smiled slightly at each other.

"Hey Dora." Sirius teased.

"Don't call me that or I'll call you Siri for the rest of our days and I know for a fact that you hate that." Tonks threatened.

"Aww come on! That's what I used to call you, ok the two times I saw you after running off and staying with your mum, but still." Sirius countered.

"No embarrassing stories I hope." Tonks looked at Sirius threateningly.

"Alas no." Sirius said dramatically.

"Has anyone else left the house?" James asked. Noticing the quick glances Remus and Tonks gave each other.

"Most." Tonks scoffed.

"Sirius let's go find Harry and the others." James and Sirius exchanged a knowing smirk. They then left to go to the front garden.

"Here hold him." Tonks said pushing Teddy into Remus' arms.

"Oh ok..." Remus has never been great with kids.

"Look I know how weird this is-" Tonks started.

"You have mentioned that." Remus gave her a cheeky grin.

"Oh shut it." Tonks smiled.

"Anyway you were saying." Remus said. He still continued to look at Teddy and glance at Tonks every few moments.

"Just I know how you feel ya know." Tonks shrugged.

This was getting more and more confusing. Remus has known Tonks for half a day and yet he liked her, but he had a voice saying how wrong this was. How he was a WEREWOLF so he couldn't date! And although Tonks has probably had this conversation over and over, he knew she'd be having it again because there was no way on earth that Teddy and Tonks wouldn't get hurt with him around. He couldn't leave, but he couldn't restart their relationship. What was he to do?

 **This chapter was just Remus and Tonks development really. Oh and the beautiful relationship of the twins and the marauders. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-Christmas prank.**

 **Disclaimer:I am not Rowling *insert tear here***

It was Christmas. The Weasleys, Tonks, Harry, Hermione, The marauders And Lily were all only just waking up. That was until Teddy started crying.

"Isn't there an off switch?" Ron shouted.

"Remus make you child sleep." Sirius moaned from the next bed.

"It's not my bloody fault." Remus said, he was a morning person so he had been up for an hour.

"Sorry." Tonks yelled, he voice dripping with tiredness.

"It's ok." Hermione shouted back from Ginny's room.

"No it's not! Get that hold quiet, Dora!" Sirius shouted.

"He won't be quiet, Siri." Tonks whined.

"One moment." Remus said going out the door.

"I can hear you smirking, James." Remus said whilst passing the twins old room where James and the twins were sleeping.

"Here give him here." Remus said walking into the living room where Tonks was sleeping(the sofa had been transfigured into a bed and the coffee table a crib).

"You sure." Tonks was already handing Teddy to Remus.

"Shh." Remus said to Teddy rocking him back and forth. Soon Teddy was asleep.

"Presents." Mrs Weasley called. Everyone who was still in bed (everyone except Hermione, Remus, Tonks And Mrs And Mr Weasley).

"Coming." Bill shouted. They all entered the room with the tree in.

"Fleur, this is from us." Mr Weasley handed Fleur brown paper package. Fleur opened it and it was a Weasley jumper.

"Mum, how many of these have you made this Christmas?" Charlie asked putting on his own.

"A few." Mrs Weasley said.

Everyone has opened their presents except for Lily and the marauders, but they didn't think they'd have any anyway.

"Now, I didn't have time to get you much." Mrs Weasley said handing each of them a brown package.

They were Weasley family jumpers. They said their thanks each taking s turn to hug Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you so much." Sirius said once more whilst still hugging Mrs Weasley.

"Your welcome dear." Mrs Weasley whispered back.

Harry, Hermione, Ron And Ginny gave their gifts to Lily and the boys. After that everyone just sat in the living room talking whilst Mrs Weasley cooked-Fleur had only been allowed to peel the vegetables then got banned with the rest of the family.

"Hey. Psst!" George whispered in James' ear. Fred motioned for them to follow. They went to the dining room.

"What do you think they're doing?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but if I know The marauders, it can't be good." Lily replied.

"And if I know the twins, this isn't going to go well." Hermione said nodding her head thoughtfully.

"You ready?" George got out his his wand.

"Let's go." James said doing the same.

They split up to do their task. Creating mistletoe above everyone's heads.

"Bill." Fleur pointed to the mistletoe above her husband's head. They kissed happily, nothing was happening so far. This was no fun, but they would have to wait for the others to notice.

"Let the fun commence." James whispered as Ginny's eyes grew wide and she quickly ran towards Harry. This action attracted a lot of attention to the mistletoe.

"Oh yes it will." Sirius sniggered. James could be rather oblivious sometimes. You see Sirius had rounded the twins and Remus up and crates a plan for James, one very similar to the one for Ron.

Sirius winked at the other boys and went over to the chaos that was happening. Everyone was trying to avoid one another, but failing miserably at the amount of people in the room, there was a lot of cheek kisses when the Weasley siblings bumped into one another, although Tonks had pecked a kiss on Charlie's lips making him go completely red. The couples in the room would kiss happily, which took the fun out of it just a bit. Sirius dodged everyone and then purposely shoved lily onto the sofa. When lily turned to see who had pushed her Sirius was gone.

Lily's eyes widened in shock as she was pushed right next to James. Bloody James Potter. The worst part was he had noticed her getting pushed practically on top of him, to bad he had his glasses on or she could've pretended to be Ginny.

"Uh Hey Lily." James' eyes kept staring to the mistletoe above her head.

"James." Lily said looking at the one above his head. James looked up and saw the mistletoe.

"Sirius bloody Black! What have you done?" James asked in a raised voice so Sirius could hear over the people saying "You go that way. I'll go this way." Or "Eww, no!".

"Yes James?" Sirius asked in a, what must of meant to be, innocent tone.

"Why is there mistletoe above MY head?" James asked he was obviously trying to hide his anger. He was angry though, he knew exactly what Sirius had done and he wasn't impressed. He was trying to befriend Lily! Not snog her, although he would love to, but no.

"I don't know James, but you know what you two have to do now." Sirius smirked and left them.

"Damn it Black." Lily whispered.

"If you don't want to...I mean it would be ok, I don't know want you doing something you don't want. Especially since it's Christmas, I won't mind." His tone of voice was sincere, but Lily could tell that he would care.

No one was watching, it wasn't like she had to snog him or anything. All she had to do was peck him on the lips, maybe even the cheek! They were getting along so well, she wouldn't want to hurt his feelings.

' _Lily it's Potter! As in annoying and mean and Potter-ish!'_ A voice in her head said. ' _But you're on a truce. What if you actually do hurt his feelings and then he mai pull out all the stokes and end up prancing you!'_ Lily's head started to hurt. The war may be over, but there was a war inside her head that could've made that one seem like a walk in the park. James was watching as Lily tried to figure out what to do. It was slightly amusing how her face expression changed the smallest fraction whenever she had a thought.

Lily made up her mind. She leaned in and swivelled around to she was facing him a bit more, she leant in and kissed his cheek before pulling away to see a smiling James. Lily suddenly felt self conscious about how long she'd held the kiss for. Was it for to long? How long are you meant to hold a kiss in the cheek for? James could see the worry in her face, he could tell she was figuring something out about the kiss, but he thought it was perfect:it hadn't been a peck, but it wasn't a snog and it had been on the cheek, it could've been classed as a friendship kiss where there's just a little more there.

Hermione was next to Ron! They were both looking at the mistletoe above the others head. Should she kiss him? Would it make it awkward between them? Hermione's head was pounding with thoughts.

' _Hermione you like Ron! And it could be just a small kiss! You weren't being asked to marry him!'_ Hermione was experiencing a _inner battle._

Before Hermione new it Ron was leaning down to kiss her. What was she meant to do again? Why couldn't she remember?!

"Fred! George!" Mrs Weasley came into the room and saw everyone in separate corners of the room. All with mistletoe above their heads.

"Aye!" Fred and George pointed at Sirius who didn't have mistletoe above his head. Sirius pointed to Remus, who had seen this coming and did the counter spell on James, then Remus pointed at James who pointed back at the Twins.

"They did it." They all said at once.

 **I think I'm going to build on Ron and Hermione's almost kiss. Review and such, thank you for the support!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday.**

 **Disclaimer:Alas my dreams to be J.K Rowling were foiled. That my dear readers is why i write fanfiction.**

 **AN-II WON'T BE ABLE TO POST ON THE WEEKEND BECAUSE I'M GOING AWAY AND WON'T HAVE MY LAPTOP!**

Ginny had had her first game after Christmas and Harry had his second, they had both won and the boys all seemed very happy to be able to get free seats, Hermione and Lily couldn't care less. The only reason they went was to support Ginny and Harry. They had bigger things on their minds, say a certain tall ginger and messy haired boy from the past.

' _Was i drunk that morning? Or am i just going crazy?'_ This seemed to be the only thing going through Hermione's, Ron's, Lily's and James' minds. Of course the letter was exceedingly happy, but wasn't he meant to be befriending lily and NOT making her kiss him? Stupid prank.

Lily, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were all in Hermione's dorm, both Lily and Hermione ranting about their stupidity.

"He was my enemy up until like last month!" Lily complained. "And even now we're not friend, just on a truce!"

"No your friends. You may not see it, but i do." Luna said simply.

"Pan-Luna, sorry, but i think this time you're wrong." Lily was still having trouble remembering that this was Luna and not Luna's mother. "There's no way i could like James Potter, i mean he's: arrogant, he thinks he's being funny when rally he's just plain mean, he's...he's" Lily searched for another word to describe James.

"Good looking?" Ginny provided.

"Gin you're dating his son." Hermione gave Ginny a disapproving look.

"At least we know i've got a type." Ginny shrugged.

"Eww." Lily shook her head.

"That was rather odd Ginny." Luna said frowning at her friend.

"Any way we have bigger problems on our hands." Hermione said to the group. " Me and Ron almost kissed and haven't talked since, unless you count the time he asked me to pass the gravy. And even then we both went bright red!"

"Relax, you and Ron'll go back to your awkward staring in no time." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Hermione why on't you just ask him out already? It's not like he doesn't like you back." Lily asked. "And even if he did reject you you could always ask James how to deal with it, he's a bloody expert."

"Not helping Lils." Hermione scowled.

"If i ask Ron out and then if we break up it would ruin our friendship." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah 'IF'. You don't know if you will break up." Lily said.

"Ronald does seem to like you very much." Luna nodded.

"As his sister i can tell you what he does like you very much." Ginny said.

"But if we do break up i won't just loose Ron, but i could lose Harry and Remus and al the Weasleys." Hermione countered.

"No way, i'm not going anywhere." Ginny went over to where Hermione was sitting and hugged her arm putting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Plus Harry and Remus are to nice and like you too much to stop being friends with you because you broke up with Ron. If you ever did, which i don't think you would." Lily added.

"Uhh, i need new friends." Hermione put her head in her hands.

"Aww you love us really." Lily did the same as Ginny had done earlier.

"Hermione, you won't break up with Ronald." Luna said as if that wasn't what they had just been talking about.

"What do you mean Luna?" Hermione aske, she thought she ghad sounded a bit to snappy, but no one seemed to notice.

"I've seen it." Luna shrugged.

"Ha. Luna no offence, but that's just..you can't be surel." Hermione tried to persuade Luna...and herself.

"If you're sure." Luna said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Uh!" The boys were all in the Heads common room. James and Ron both ranting about what had happened Christmas morning. Right now Ron was glaring at Remus, Sirius and James after being told the mistletoe was their prank.

"I can't believe you'd do that. Mine and 'Mione's whole friendship could be ruined!" Ron yelled.

"Hey, we didn't ask you to kiss her!" Sirius yelled back. That was another thing Harry and James had in common: both their best friends were very hot headed.

"I would've tried to bloody kiss her if it weren't for your sodding prank." Ron fumed.

"Why don't you just ask her out already!" Sirius yelled.

"Because…" Ron couldn't think of a reason.

"Aww Ron, think you're in love?" Harry joked.

"Shove off Harry." Ron threw a pillow at Harry.

"Hey, don't talk to my son like that." James put on bis best 'telling off' voice.

"Sorry Mr Potter." Ron joked in a fake disappointed tone. Ahh, mood swings, Ron and Sirius sadly both suffered from them.

"It's ok, just don't do it again." James grinned.

"So anyway...James finally got a kiss from Lily." Remus smirked evilly.

"Oh, shut up Mooney." James groaned.

"Why? You over her Prongs?" Sirius asked putting his hand over his heart as if offended.

"No! It's just...right so y'know the Old One? Yeah well, she told me to...make friends with Lily if i ever wanted to have a chance at dating her...so…"James shrugged.

"Ah." Sirius nodded.

"Aww, poor James." Harry nodded.

"The girls could heard coming down the stairs. Hary, Sirius and Remus were all looking between the staircase and Ron and James. James was running his hand through his already messy hair and Ron's ears had gone pink.

"Ginny, using your quidditch strength against us is unfair!" Lily could be heard saying.

"Ginevra Weasley stop pushing us down these stairs right no." Germion put on her 'angry Head girl' voice.

"But all i want to do is visit my brother and his friends, especially a certain marauder." Ginny teased.

"Gin-" They got to the bottom of the stairs and Lily stopped.

"Ladies." Sirius smirked.

"Hey." Hermione said looking anywhere but Ron.

"They've been ranting and raving about Christmas morning all night." Ginny whispered to Harry.

"So have Ron and James." Harry whispered back.

"Harry?" Sirius said rather loudly

"Yes?" Harry responded in the same tone of voice.

"Would you and Ginny like to come on a walk with me, Remus and Luna?"

"Sounds lovely Sirius." the five of them left leaving a very uncomfortable silence in their place.

"So…" James was the first to break the quiet.

"So." Lily repeated.

"Uh...Ron can we-can we talk?" Ron nodded and they went to the other side of the common room.

"You wanna go catch up to the others." Ron threw James a grateful glance.

"Sure." Lily waved to Hermione and her and James left.

"Look Ron…" Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Yeah. I know." Ron didn't know what else to say except that he knew what Hermione was thinking. Even if he didn't. He didn't know what she was thinking except that he could see the doubt. All he knew was that she didn't feel the same.

"It's just tha-" Hermione started.

"Hermione I get it." With that Ron left the room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Listen Lily, I...ummm." James started.

"You don't have to say anything, it was a simple kiss on the cheek, I don't know why it's such a big deal." Lily said. She really didn't know why it was a big deal. ' _Because you're meant to be enemies!'_ Lily told herself _._

"It's just that I'm trying Lily, I'm trying to…" James tried to explain. "I really like you, y'know, and I want to show you that I'm not as annoying and mean as you think I am…but then you kissed me-it only on the cheek, but it represented something-and all I wanted to do was kid you back….but I can't and I'm trying to put my feeling behind me so-" James was babbling now, and he knew it.

"James, thank you." Lily smiled slightly.

 **Dun-Dun-Dun! Oh no! Ron is assuming things! Thank goodness Lily and James are alright, eh?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-You'll never make me leave, i'll wear this on my sleeve.**

 **AN: thanks for waiting guys!**

 **Disclaimer:You got me i was lying before, I am J.K Rowling. Just kidding:(**

For the next few days Ron avoided Hermione. This made it very difficult for their friends. Whenever Hermione sat down at lunch Ron would move to the far side of the group. Whenever they were hanging out in the common rooms Ron would act as if Hermione wasn't there, sitting as far away as possible and not engaging in conversations that she was involved in. It was exceptionally difficult in Defence Against The Dark Arts, which they had next.

"Hello Ron." Hermione had been trying to communicate with Ron since he had been ignoring her, no such luck though.

She didn't understand she thought he understood-she wanted to go out with him, but she couldn't. Simple.

"Y know what Ronald, fine. Here I thought we were mature, but no apparently you're a five year old!" Hermione snapped back. Ron didn't respond. ' _Fine, two can play at that game.'_ Hermione thought. Then she got her equipment out and the lesson started.

"Merlin I hate this." Lily said. On friday night Hermione and Ron were running the prefects meeting and the rest of the group were having their very own meeting. They were in Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, it's gotten worse since 'Mione started ignoring Ron back." Harry said.

"Why did Ron start ignoring 'Mione in the first place?"Ginny asked.

"He thinks Hermione doesn't like him back and thinks she shouldn't've led him on with the almost kiss at Christmas and blah, blah, blah." James answered.

"How the hell am I related to that big oaf." Ginny asked.

"I really don't know." Lily shook her head.

"Guys we need to remember that we're Ron's friend too. Talking shit about Ron will only make him hate Hermione more than he does now." Harry pointed out.

"Harry's right." Lily said. "Ron feels rejected and from what Harry has said he never feels good enough, so thinking Hermione doesn't like him is just adding to that. Right now he needs friends."

"But we also need to support Hermione because she's not just lost one of her best friends, but also the guy she likes." Remus added.

"Right and how exactly are we meant to be both of their friends when we can't even have a conversation with them when the others around because they're worried the other may join?" James asked.

"You're going to Hogsmeade with Hermione tomorrow because Ron's going to watch Harry train." ginny explained.

"Wait why aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"Where have you been all year?" Ginny asked. "Every weekend i go to Wales for training. I was there most of the holidays!"

"Ohh, that's where you went." Sirius nodded. Lily and James both smacked their foreheads in frustration and disappointment.

"So you noticed me leaving three times a _month_ , but not Ginny leaving every weekend and most days on Holidays? Are you serious?" a tired Remus asked. He then realised his mistake. Never asked a Marauder that question-it was rule 10 in 'unofficial rules everyone should follow.'

"Yes i am and you are?" Sirius stuck out his hand.

"What in Godric's name did i do to deserve this?" Remus whispered.

"Something pretty good i'm guessing." Sirius grinned.

"Also remus, you used that pun yesterday." Harry pointed out.

"Can we get to the point? So tomorrow we spend with Hermione and then Sunday Hermione wants to study in the library so you guy-excluding Remus- will spend the day with Ron." Lily said. Remus' first transformation of the month was Sunday so he was usually very moody and tired that day.

"We'll have to leave at dark though." James pointed to him and Sirius. They still kept up the tradition of going with remus for his transformations in their animagus form.

"We know." Harry nodded.

"Ok great, let 'Operation fix friendship' commence." James said holding up his hand for a high five..

They all groaned at the name(it really needed work) but they high fived him nonetheless.

The next day Ron and Harry went to Falmouth in England and Ginny Holyhead in Wales. The rest of the group went to Hogsmeade. It was freezing cold outside so they filtered through into the warmth of The three broomsticks.

The day went well all up until they got back to the Heads common room and saw Ron. His hand was in his hair and he appeared to be in deep thought. Hermione ignored his presence and sat in the seat furthest away from him.

"That's it." Lily said.

"What?" Ron And Hermione asked, they looked extremely annoyed that they had said something at the same time.

"Ron Hermione likes you back!" Lily started ranting. "'Mione i'm sorry, i know i said i'd say nothing, but i need to. You two are best friends and this is ridiculous! Ron Hermione was going to say that she wasn't sure if you should date because it would tamper with your friendship, i don't know if that makes a difference, but talk it out. Now!" Lily left and the others saw this as a hint to leave too. Except for Sirius-he always had loved drama.

"Padfoot." Remus called like calling to a dog.

"Fine." Sirius followed the others. Hermione and Ron sat in awkward silence for a while, Ron was the first to speak.

"So you weren't rejecting me?" His voice was barely audible even in the empty room.

"No...Ron i just wish you didn't assume things, it's just…" Hermione replied.

"Sorry." Ron looked up into Hermione's eyes that were sparkling with the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's ok...I missed you." Tears fell silently from her cheeks, but there was a small smile on her face as well. Suddenly Hermione found herself engulfed in a hug from Ron.

"Missed you too 'Mione." Hermione hugged him back, the smile on her face growing.

 **I know, i know it wasn't the most realistic ending, but i'm going further through their emotions next chapter because i think they wouldn't feel much, but relief and happiness at the moment.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- Her patronus.**

 **Disclaimer: The last disclaimer was a lie btw, don't take things so Sirius-ly.**

The next day at breakfast everyone met in the great hall as usual. Ron and Hermione were still in their awkward stage, but at least they were friends again. They were sitting st the Gryffindor table(again including Luna) all enjoying the nice conversations they could have with Ron and Hermione.

"What's first?" James asked-they all mostly had the same classes this year.

"Defence." Sirius answered.

"Aren't we practicing Patronus charms?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Harry already sounded bored.

"What's wrong with patronuses?" Lily asked.

"I leant that in third year. Remus taught me and then fifth year I taught the DM."

"Well I'm excited to see what mine will be." Lily said. Harry and Hermione extranges knowing looks before the bell rang and they all rushed to DADA.

"As you all know the method behind the charm since we went over that last lesson I will not bore you with the details." Professor Aberforth told the class. "You are only allowed to practice it in twos as if you walked around it would be chaos." Aberforth flicked his wand and everyone's desk moved into space. "You may begin." The tables and chairs dissolved into thin air and everyone began thinking of happy memories.

Harry did it straight away with ease, followed by Hermione, Ginny then Ron. It seemed all the Gryffindors knew what to do, although some were struggling. Remus was the first to create one out of their group. Remus' patronus was a wolf, a bloody wolf. Way to make it obvious.

Sirius managed it next, his was a dog(no surprise there). James was next making a beautiful deer that started to roam the class like all the others.

Lily was finding it hard to think of a happy memory, a really happy memory. She had thought of Marlene, Dorcas, Pandora and even Severus, but that made her sad. She had thought of her parents, but once again sad. Then she started to think of now, the thought of the time in the Heads common room.

 _Lily sat in the middle of Hermione and Remus and opposite James, Ginny was on Harry's lap in one of the chairs, Ron in an other and Sirius and Luna both on the floor. Lily was plaiting Luna's hair whilst they just talked._

It has been before Ron and Hermione's fight, after Lily and James' truce and before Remus had met Tonks(which reminded Lily that Tonks was visiting on the weekend).

"Expecto patronum." Lily said and from her wand came a beautiful Dow.

James stared at the dow then at his stag. A triumphant smile crossed his lips. Lily then realised that her patronus matched his, well that only happens when you're in lo…Lily's Dow disappeared. Why the hell were they the same?

"Lils you've gone red." James smirked. Ok he needed to stop being annoying...maybe after this, this was to good.

"Yeah, well done." That was all Lily could muster saying, her head was spinning to much. She hated-no, not anymore, now it was a small dislike. One where she doesn't trust him fully, but not a hate. But not a bloody love! They couldn't even be called friends yet.

"Lily and James sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-" Sirius started singing.

"Black I swear to Godric." Lily threatened.

"-I-N-G, first come love then comes marriage-" Then Lily's Dow butted Sirius with her head. To bad Dow's don't have antlers. "Ow!"

"She did warn ya Padfoot." James chuckled.

"Who's ever Dow that is please refrain from butting Mr Black." Aberforth asked quite calmly, he wasn't a fan of fun apparently. James and Sirius has tried to prank him and he wasn't the most pleased.

Lily's Dow came over to James' Stag then. Lily's face started to clash with her hair. Don't get along...Damn it. The two deers were now happily playing.

"Oh deer." Hermione said coming over and patted lily on the arm supportingly.

"This isn't the time for puns." Lily pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I thought it was hilarious." James said to Hermione.

"I agree Prongs." Sirius nodded, winking at Hermione and making her roll her eyes.

"Prongs...oh my god! How haven't I made this connection yet? How did you know what your patronus is?" Lily's eyes grew.

"Well…" James started but couldn't think.

"Oh come on James we all know." Hermione said.

"Ok, ok...Lily me and Sirius are animagus." James said simply.

"I knew it, well Sev knew it and I agreed. Point is I was right." Lily grinned slightly.

"How'd you know?" Sirius asked accusingly.

"Once you figure out Remus' secret most are pretty self explanatory." Lily shrugged.

"You knew that too?!" James asked a little louder than intended.

"Miss Granger return to your seat please." Aberforth said.

"Sorry sir." Hermione said then rejoined Ron with a smirk on both their faces.

Later on at lunch they were all at the Gryffindor table and lily kept avoiding James' eyes. This was going to go to his head. Great just what she needed, his ego to grow.

"So Lily I heard you have the same patronus as Janes." Luna said out of nowhere. This comment made lily choke a little on her pumpkin juice.

"Where did you hear that?" Lily asked nervously.

"Oh everyone is talking about it." Lana shrugged.

"Hey we all knew you'd end up liking him sometime or the other." Sirius joked.

"What now?" Lily spluttered.

"All that anger must of come from s-" James didn't let Sirius get any further by kicking his shin.

"Shut up." James pleaded.

"And why should I?" Sirius asked.

"Because you love me." James joked.

"You got me there." Sirius leant forward and so did James and when they were about two inches from each other they both burst out into hysterics.

"You weirdos." Lily slapped them both on the arm.

"You're just jealous, Evans." Sirius grinned. That got s proper slap on the arm. "Why do I always get hurt?"

"You don't know when to keep your mouth shut." Remus provided.

"You could say that again." Ron scoffed.

They all finished their lunch and went to the lake as it was warming up and actually sunny for once. The boys went in ahead and the girls strolled behind them.

"I can't believe you've got the same patronus as James, Lils." Ginny laughed.

"Shut up Ginny's! This is horrible. I'm meant to hate him, remember. He's arrogant and mean and-and he has no respect for women or anyone for that fact and-" Lily ranted.

"And he's been none of those things this entire time." Ginny finished.

"Look Lily I'm not sure what James was like before you came here, but I do know that older you loved him and that now you does NOT hate him." Hermione said. "I'm more of the books clever but I do know my best friends and you're one of them."

"I know you don't like him now, but you will." Luna said. Lily didn't know how to feel about that, but she was just grateful for them. They weren't Marlene, Dorcas or Pandora, but they were just as good.

"What would I do without you guys?" Lily asked hugging them all.

"Probably be stuck with James, Remus and Sirius all alone and end up going crazy." Ginny shrugged.

"Or something like that." Hermione laughed.

"Hurry up!" Harry yelled.

"Coming!" Hermione called back.

"You know how antsy Rem gets after a full moon! Hurry up!" Sirius shouted, but only enough for the girls to hear. Remus pushed Sirius.

"And you know how hyper Sirius gets when not let out for a walk." Sirius pushed Remus then and they started play fighting. They both ended up on the floor laughing.

"Boys." Hermione rolled her eyes and got out a book.

"Who gets out a book when going to the lake?" James asked.

"Remus." Sirius And Lily said.

"Hermione." Ron And Harry said.

"It's perfectly normal to read James." Remus said.

"No, no it's not." Sirius answered.

"What book is it?" Remus asked Hermione.

"Hogwarts: A history." Hermione looked up slightly then went back to reading.

"'Mione you've read that book like a hundred times." Ron complained.

"Shush Ronald." Hermione said still reading.

"How does she do that? Is she still reading or just looking at the page? Can you read and talk to someone at the same time?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes Sirius I am reading. Yes it's possible. And it's called multitasking." Hermione was still reading.

"Hey Moony? Can you do that?" James asked.

"I don't know, usually when I'm reading I tend to block you both out." Remus replied.

"How could you Moony?" James said putting his hand over his heat.

"I've never been so offended in my life." Sirius said on a mocking tone.

"How do I stand you?" Lily wondered out loud.

"That stings Lily." James grinned at her. She rolled her eyes, but a smile was present in her face.

"You love him really." Harry said.

"Who's side are you on?" Lily snapped in a playful manner.

"Harry don't talk to your mother like that." James scolded.

"Sorry dad." Harry looked down pretending to be ashamed.

"It's ok son." James said. Harry grinned, he knew it was only a joke and he didn't see lily and James as a mum and dad, but he felt…it was just nice to have them back-even if it was just as friends.

Whilst this was happening Lily was thinking. Her and James in the future would get together, probably get married and probably have kids. Luna has predicted it and Luna and Pandora were never wrong. And Hermione said that Lily didn't hate James anymore and Hermione was never wrong. And Ginny hadn't really said anything, but Lily knew Ginny knew they would end up together and Ginny was...usually right. What was she to do? Did she like James? He wasn't arrogant anymore, he stopped asking her out and flirting constantly, he had stopped being so mean to people and he had matured. She didn't hate him, but did she like him?

 **Review please! Thank you for all your support it does really helps! Does Lily like James? Stay tuned to find out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19-Ma Chérie.**

 **Disclaimer: No-ot J.K.*she sings***

Tonks was coming today, they were meeting her at the Three Broomsticks. They all got in and ordered butter bear and found a booth to sit at.

"Hiya." Tonks said sitting at the booth.

"Hey." The group responded.

"No Teddy today?" Remus asked.

"Nah, he's with mum." Tonks replied.

"How is Teddy?" Hermione asked.

"He's good, of course he's a baby so no one really knows, but I'm assuming he's good." Tonks tended to ramble a lot Remus had figured out.

"Remus have you seen him lately?" Lily asked.

"Guess I'm not the best dad ever, huh?" Remus looked down.

"No! Rem you're an amazing dad. I didn't expect you to take an interest in even letting him know you're his dad and here you are making an effort. If you wanna see him more after the school year then you can see him everyday, he won't remember you not being here for his first year. And you wanna be a good dad that's what counts." Tonks told him.

"Thanks." Remus gave a half smile.

"Enough baby talk already, please." Sirius better.

"Padfoot, Moony has a baby there's gonna be baby talk." James said.

"Uhh." Sirius replied. Sirius didn't like little kids you see.

Once they finished their drinks the group went over to the shops. Remus and Tonks however ent for a walk.

"Thanks." Tonks said after a moments silence.

"For what?" Remus frowned.

"Givin' me a shot."

"Oh, you're welcome." Remus looked down at their feet.

"Well thanks again."

Remus needed to ask, he liked her she liked-well loved-him. She wasn't going to freak out when he told her was she? So he needed to ask, it was doing the right thing. He would be happy, she would be happy and Teddy would have an actual family.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Rents said way to fast, not even he could understand it.

"What?" Tonks laughed.

"You free-tomorrow that is." Remus wanted to kick himself. He could g even talk.

"Yeah, why?" She was officially just messing with him now.

"I was...uh...do you want to go to The Three Broomsticks...tomorrow...with me?" Remus wanted to hit himself with a book-a heavy book. Like Hogwarts-A history. "Uh never mind. I'll just go. Bye, sorry for wasting your ti-" Remus started to walk away. Then Tonks kissed him on the cheek.

"Meet me at 1 o'clock?" Tonks asked.

"It's-it's a date." Remus said nervously. Tonks winked at him the apperated away.

What was he thinking? He had never been on a date before! James and Sirius, he needed to find them...and possibly the girls as James and Sirius won't be much help.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The others all went to the shops leaving the happy couple alone. They had ended up in the library/book store.

"Oh, is this the next book?" Lily asked herself. Lily has been reading a book saga, but the next book wasn't out in her time.

"Lily come on. We're going to Pudufoot's for lunch." Ron said.

"I'll catch up. I wanna see if this books worth reading." Lily said.

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'll be one minute I'm just reading the first chapter." Lily responded.

"Well ok…" Hermione said. They all said good bye and left the shop.

Twenty minutes later Lily still hadn't gotten here. It was a five minute walk and she's a very fast reader and first chapters are always short. It shouldn't take this long.

"I'm going to check on her." James said-again.

"She probably got coughs up in the book." Hermione said-again. They had been going back and forward for the past ten minutes.

"No Lily takes it spin herself to be early for anything, she doesn't get fought up when she said she'd be somewhere." James got up.

"I'll be back in ten minutes tops." James left the small pink cafe.

Lily just finished the first chapter and decided to buy the book. The problem was there was a very long line. She hated being late. The only thing keeping her sane was that she hadn't set a time.

She managed to get the book and rushed out the shop. In her hurry she didn't look where she was going.

"What If mudblood." Pansy Parkinson snarled.

"Sorry." Lily went to leave but Pansy grabbed her arm.

"Just because you're from some fancy French school doesn't mean you're even equal to me. Got it mudblood." Pansy hissed.

"Oh, my deepest apologies. Did I hurt your precious, pure blood arm?" Lily mocked sincerity.

"You bitch." Pansy yelled.

Just when Pansy was getting out her wandm someone called over to Lily..

"Lily." James ran over.

"Oh hello James." Pansy squeaked.

"Slytherin." James responded in disgust.

"James, why were you looking for her?" Pansy said 'her' like there was a bad taste in her mouth.

"Can't a guy look for his girlfriend?"

' _James what are you doing.'_ Lily silently asked.

"Girlfriend?" Pansy let go of Lily's arms.

"Yeah. So I have to ask: what are you doing with your wand pointed at Lily?" James knew exactly what she was doing with her wand out.

"Nothing." Pansy put her wand back quickly. "So James you-a pureblood-are dating her-a mudblood."

"Yeah for months now. Also I'd appreciate it if you could not call her that." James said scarily calmly. He didn't know how he kept his voice that level when this angry.

"You can do better." Pansy winked and turned. "Slut." Pansy whispered, but lily heard.

Lily turned and punched Pansy right in the face.

"You little-" Pansy started. James grabbed Lily's arm and ran.

Once they were out of firing range they slowed.

"You think she'll report me?" Lily asked. She didn't really care though.

"Nah. That would get her in more trouble than you." James said. "I can't believe you punched her. You could've used any kind of spell you could think of, but instead you hit her in the face."

"It seemed more painful." Lily laughed.

"Don't add to my crush Evans." James laughed. Lily laughed as well.

"Why did you say I was your girlfriend?" Lily smiled.

"To get her to stop flirting with me and I knew she'd be surprised enough to let go. I don't know why she was surprised I mean your pretty _I'm_ pretty." Lily swatted James on the arm.

"Ego." Lily said in a sing song voice.

"Sorry." James laughed.

"Thanks James." Lily said.

"You're welcome."

Lily put her head on his shoulder for just a second-literally she counted-as a sign of gratitude before they got to Puddifoot's cafe and entered. James was looking forward to telling this story.

 **Jily fluff! Also Remus and Tonks! Remus and Tonks may start getting more serious idk bc I have 3 ships to right about and not much time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Idk I was just listening to Queen.**

It was a good few months. Remus and Tonks has gone on more dates, they seemed to be happy. Remus adored Teddy and was helping taking care of him whenever Tonks came down for the weekend. Ron and Hermione were no longer awkward and quite possibly closer than before. This time Lily and James were the awkward ones.

'Why do we have such awkward friends?' Ginny and Harry often asked.

James and Lily has been awkward since the wired staring into eyes thingy at Hogsmeade. They didn't really talk much anymore and when they did it was quick and awkward. It wasn't fun.

This put James' plan back a few paces. He needed it not to be awkward. He needed her to laugh, that always broke the ice. Right? Yeah, he was right. So Lily needed to laugh.

It was Thursday morning and James has a plan. A very good plan. One him and Sirius had been up all night planning-it was the full moon so Remus wasn't there. Ron and Harry knew about it, but weren't pranksters at heart so just said they wouldn't tell and left James and Sirius be.

They were all at breakfast, all, but Lily. Ah the plan, his fabulously, fabulous plan. James was dat dreaming about how amazing it was. He didn't notice when Sirius nudged him.

"And so it begins." Sirius smirked. Of course James didn't hear this.

"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER!" Lily yelled storming into the great hall with hay in her hair and on her robe. And it just kept multiplying. More and more. James was going to go with slime, but that was so hard to wash out of hair-even with magic.

That got his attention. That and the laughter coming from all around him.

"Hey Lils." He said suddenly nervous. She was not amused it would seem.

"I know it was you." Lily hissed once she got to James. "Oh shut it!" Lily yelled at the school. They all sensed the danger in her voice, it had been heard over all the noise. Was that even possible?

"Hey, Hey, Hey. I don't know what you're on about." James put on his best innocent face. Sirius picked out a piece of hat from Lily's hair.

"Leave it Black." Lily growled.

"James I know you charmed the dormroom to do this. I don't know why, but you did it." Lily leaned down to be face to face with James as he was sitting.

"Now why would I do that." James asked.

"I don't know, but I want you to UN-DO-IT." The last three words she poked James in the chest. It hurt.

"Ouch! Ok ok." James put his hands up.

This wasn't how he thought this would go. How did he think it would go though? Lily has always hated his pranks. He hadn't thought this through.

"Evanescet." James said the counter curse. "We good."

"No we are not good!" Lily said angrily. She then sat next to him. "I thought you were past this stupid, childish behaviour. I thought we really could be friends and then one thing makes things slightly awkward and you go straight back! Why? What the hell was your purpose? James I don't care that you pranked ME, I care that at the slightest sign of trouble you went back to the James Potter I hate." Lily said quietly and with a hurt expression.

"I just wanted to make you laugh." James said softly.

"Well it didn't work, did it." With that lily left.

"Fuck." James whispered.

"I guess this is't the time for I told you so, huh?" Harry asked. James glared. "Sorry."

"I better go check up on her," Hermione said standing and making her way out the hall.

"Meet you in Arithmancy!" Remus called.

"Yep." Hermione then left.

Hermione looked around the entrance hall, then the surrounding classrooms. She then went up to Lily's dorm. She looked in the form and happened to glance out the window. There was a streak of orange in the green grass and Hermione straight away knew it was Lily. She ran down and outside.

"Lily, are you crying?" Hermione put her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"No." Lily wipes tears away.

""Lily What's wrong?" Hermione sat down next to Lily.

"It's just...he was so nice, y'know. He seemed to change, but I guess I was wrong. I shouldn't of let my guard down, I wasn't pranked once when I hated him-well a few times-but much less than most. I wanted to believe that he really did want to be friends, that he actually liked me and wanted to be friends, even if it was to be able to someday date me, but he did exactly what I've suspected since third year-he only has interest in me because I didn't throw myself at him like all the other girls." Lily started crying again. She rarely cried, but when she did it was for something very important to her.

"Lily listen, he likes you. He LOVES you. Why would he marry you and have a child with you in the past…future…anyway he wouldn't do all that if he didn't love you. I'm not sure if he loves now, but this isn't fake. I don't know why he pranked you, maybe he has gone back to his old self, but now you know that he does have a good side. You don't have to hate him Lily, just...tread carefully." Hermione said hugging lily with one arm.

"Thanks." Lily put her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Come on, classes will be starting soon." Hermione and Lily got up and went to class. They had Arithmancy first with James and Remus.

Arithmancy went by slowly and once it was done lily ran out the class.

"Lily wait. I'm so sor-" James cougar up with her.

"Just stop. I need time to...to think, ok. Just leave it." Lily speed walked out.

"James?" Hermione tapped James on. The shoulder.

"Yeah 'Mione?" James sighed.

"Give her time, please. I talked to her a bit, but there's not much I could say."

"Thanks anyway. I really did just want this awkward stage to go by, just wanted her to laugh. I don't know why I thought pranking her round work, guess I forgot her hated for them." James let out a sad laugh. "I just hope she forgives me."

 **Dun, dun, dun! Sorry for the sadness Jily fans!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21-Through the motions pt.2**

James needed another plan. Not one to make Lily laugh, but to show her she was right when she thought he had changed. So he would show her the James Potter he had been before he pranked her. It's odd how one small, minute thing could ruin everything.

It was quidditch season at Hogwarts. They had postponed it for awhile as the pitch wasn't responding to the rebuilding spells the rest of the school did, so it took longer to rebuild. But that was over and they now had their teams ready and James was on one of those teams.

The first game was Gryffindor vs Slytherin. James had a plan…he hoped this one would work...Merlin he hoped it would work.

"Hi everyone!" Sirius said. Sirius had been picked for commentary this year and was in on the plan, again. Of course this time Remus and Harry approved of the plan.

"Today the game is Gryffindor vs Slytherin, you probably already knew that of course. So let's welcome our teams, big applause for Gryffindor." Sirius said the players names as they flew up. Harry, Ginny, James, Ron and so on. Harry and Ginny's teams were also there, cheering them on.

The game went on and on...Blaise(who had been picked as seeker for Slytherin after Malfoy left) and Harry were circling the pitch looking rather bored. Gryffindor was winning by 20 points.

"Come on Harry." James whispered as he threw the quaffle and scored another 10 points. Harry flew by him.

"Well done." Harry said.

"Thanks mate." James said back.

"James Potter scoring another 10 points that's 110 to Gryffindor and only 80 to Slytherin, to bad Slytherin." Sirius said smugly.

"Black." McGonagall warned.

Just then Harry saw the familiar flash of gold. It was down by the ground, not this again. Harry dived down and saw Blaise doing the same, but Blaise was slower than Harry knew he could go-he hadn't found the snitch yet. He was just following Harry.

"And Harry Potters slotted the snitch! Come on mate I've got 10 Gallup s riding on this game!" Sirius yelled.

"Mr Black, are you betting?" McGonagall asked, she was not impressed. Alas, what had she expected, this was Sirius Black.

"Course not Minnie." Sirius said calmly.

Harry was plummeting to the ground at alarming speeds and everyone was cringing at just how much it would hurt if he were to crash. Blaise still hadn't spotted the snitch. Blaise wasn't a good seeker at all, but with Malfoy in France trying to rebuild his future Blaise was their best bet. Harry was getting closer and closer to the snitch. He was at arms length now, he reached out his hand and from the corner of his eye saw Blaise chicken out and pull up. He could do this! He could win the game! He was merely inches from the ground now, he was bound to crash.

Harry fought the snitch and pulled up before he hid the ground, there was a collective sigh of relief. Then the cheering happened. The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff And Ravenclaw stands all cheered. James put his plan into action.

He flew up to where his friends were and conjured a baby pink lily. He knew they were Lily's favourite flower.

"Lily." He said.

"What is it James." Lily snapped. She still used his first name though, that gave him hope.

"I just wanted to say sorry, I'm really sorry." A lot of girls sighed at his charm. Girls always did. "I just wanted to breaK the ice, I don't know why I forgot your hate for my pranks. I just...I don't know, I got so used to you being there and I hated when you left...I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to be your friend. I do like you-not just because you're a challenge, but because you're so full of light, Lily. I don't think you'll ever see yourself how I see you, I don't think anyone ever will-not to the full extent. And I want to try and get you to see everyday of my life." Everyone gasped. "Lily Evans will you make me the happiest guy in the world and forgive me?"

Everyone stared. That didn't end How expected, that was probably a good thing though. Everyone looked at Lily, not knowing what to expect.

"Promise me." Lily said finally. "Promise me you won't be a child anymore."

"Promise." James grinned.

"Never in my life did I think I'd be saying this to YOU, but I missed you James." Lily whispered.

"I missed you too." James smiled so much that his cheeks began to hurt.

"How is she so oblivious?" Hermione shook he head.

"I do not know." Remus shook his head as well.

"Hey 'Mione." Ron flew over.

"Yeah?" Hermione turned to him.

"Can we talk, later though. Meet me in the common room at six, please." Ron said.

"Sure." Hermione shrugged.

"Party in the common room starts after dinner!" Sirius yelled once the teachers were out of earshot.

 **Sorry it's another short chapter. I'll probably only write short chapters this weekend bc my friends round. But I shall update. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22-The talk.**

 **Disclaimer I can't think of anymore ways to tell you guys this, i'm not JK Rowling.**

"Ron?" Hermione said stepping through the portrait hole.

"Yeah. Hi." Ron said nervously.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione sat next to Ron on the sofa.

"I just….right, so-" Ron began nervously, but the words seemed easy to say now he was about to say them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius and James were in charge of throwing this party. And they were strangely orderly when they wanted to.

"Right guys, so Lily I want you and James to charm and transfigure decorations as you're the best at those subjects, Harry Ginny I need you to get the word out of exact times, whilst Remus and I will go talk to the elves about food." Sirius clapped his hands together to get them all moving. Lily, before doing so, gave him a disapproving look for using the house elves kindness.

Remus, Sirius, Harry and Ginny all left leaving an empty common room for James and Lily. They had shooed everyone out of there before hand. Lily and James worked in silence for a little.

"Lily?" James broke the silence.

"Hmm." Lily replied.

"Do you know what Ron wanted to talk to Hermione about?" Lily shook her head and James sighed. "Damn."

"Do you?" Lily looked suspicious. James shook his head in defeat.

"We should be worried shouldn't we?" James only half joked.

"Well their last chat went splendid didn't it?" Lily said sarcastically.

"Absolutely." James chuckled. His cute, real chuckle that Lily, even though she wouldn't admit it, missed.

"Do you think any of us are going to have a normal relationship?" Lily asked partly serious.

"Well Ginny And Harry are Fine, but the rest of us...not so much." James smiled.

"At least we're not alone." Lily laughed.

"What are you to love birds laughing at then?" Sirius came through the portrait hole with Remus after him.

"1. Don't call us that and 2. Just how none of us will ever have a healthy relationship." James said.

"Oh I don't know, Remus and Tonks seem to be getting along quite nicely." Sirius smirked.

"Why am I friends with you Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Because you love me." Sirius signed in fake awe at Remus. Remus sighed in frustration.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"so-'Mione we both know I like you, a lot." Ron said fiddling with his school jumper.

"And I you Ron, but-" Hermione started.

"But we might endanger our friendship. That's what I want to talk about. Ever since we made up, i've been thinking. I was real hurt when I thought you were rejecting me and I think that if we were to break up I'd be...less hurt because at least then I'd know we gave it a shot. I was hurt because I thought you couldn't be bothered with me-y'know I'm like that, but with Harry and you as best friends it's kinda hard not to feel like people can't be bothered. Anyway I was just...I really do think we should give this a shot at least. Please Hermione." Ron ringed his hands.

"Ron what if we were to break up." Hermione asked concerned.

"What if we don't. Hermione I can't promise I won't be mad or won't stop bein' your friend, but it won't last. And that's IF we break up. So…?" Ron explained.

Hermione stayed quiet for a long time, thinking. This could jeopardise their friendship, but they already had when she basically rejected him. If they could get through that then surely they could get through anything. They went through a war for Godric's sake.

"What if...how about we go on ONE date. And if we aren't awkward as friends after...then, and only then, ok." Hermione said finally.

"Thanks 'Mione." Ron beamed eat to ear.

"Next weekend?" Hermione asked getting up.

"Next weekend." Ron smiled.

"Come on the party's starting soon." Hermione said leaving the room.

"I'll catch up." Ron said. Hermione nodded.

They were both desperate to see their friends and tell them. It was silly, they were adults they shouldn't want to gossip like they did.

"Lily! Gin! I got to tell you something." Hermione said smiling once she entered the soon to be full common room. Right now it was just the group. They were all sitting round the fire.

"What? It's about Ron isn't it!" Ginny ran over.

"Yes, yes." Hermione said.

"Sooo…" Sirius asked smirking. Hermione blushed, but smiled. "Ah, young love. Isn't it sweet James."

"Aww, it really is Sirius." James joked.

"Really and truly." Remus nodded.

"Shut it." Ginny shoves James' shoulder.

"Let them have their fun Gin." Harry moked.

"Since when did you start sounding like MY dad?" James asked generally confused.

"Since I'm older than you." Harry countered.

"But I'm your father!" James said in mock betrayal.

"Shush the both of you." Lily said putting on her best 'mum voice'.

"But mu-um" Harry whined.

"No arguments Harry." Lily said in a 'end of' kinda voice, but that was ruined as she was smirking.

They all laughed, ah the jokes. Just then Ron walked.

"What you all laughing about?"

"Just our little family." James said.

"Ah." Ron smiled knowing what they were talking about.

Just then they heard voices, lots of voices.

"It seems the party is about to begin." James smirked.

 **Yay! Review please! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23-Party time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know how to tell you this, but...I'm not J.K Rowling.**

The party was booming. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and of course Gryffindors. James and Sirius had smuggled fire whiskey in using James/Harry's invisibility cloak(they had decided to share as it was, technically, both of theirs). There was people everywhere, everyone in fourth year up as their-except Slytherins.

James and Lily were sitting next to each other, having a break. It was an hour in and no one was ready to go back. James and Lily and pretty much everyone else was drunk.

"Hey Lily?" James asked.

"Yeah?" Lily replied.

"Do you wanna dance?" James asked. It was the alcohol, he was that sober enough to know that, but he was drunk enough to not care. Screw the plan, screw being friends first. A slow song had just come on and he wanted to dance.

"Sure." Maybe it was the alcohol, she definitely had more than she would usually at s party or maybe she just wanted to. No it was the alcohol and it was the alcohol that was making her think she just wanted to...or admit it.

Before she knew it James took her hand and led her to where they had moved things to create a dance floor. They listened to the slow song, Lily singing along quietly. And James chuckling as she did.

"What?" Lily smiled.

"You're adorable sometimes, you know that right?" James laughed. Lily laughed and rested her head on his chest.

This was the life. And it was only for about two minutes, but James just wanted to stay here. Right in this moment. Where Lily didn't care about their past, where she didn't call whatever they had a 'truce' because she didn't want to admit she didn't hate him, where he had wanted to get to since third year. Just then dancing because why the hell not.

Then the song ended. James was the first to notice.

"Lils, the songs over." James said softly.

"I know." Lily smiled before unwrapping her arms from James' neck and leaving. James smiled to himself.

' _I just slow danced with Lily Evans.'_ He thought to himself.

Hermione and Ron were sitting on the window still in shock. They had just witnessed James and Lily flow dance-willingly. What the hell! Lily obviously liked James it was only her and James that didn't know that. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shook their heads and sighed.

"So oblivious." Hermione said.

"Y'could say that again." Ron laughed.

"I mean you'd think James would notice, since he seems to keep tabs on her 24/7." Hermione said.

"Yeah. It's weird, isn't it." Ron sighed.

"Yeah." Hermione laughed. Hermione rested her head on Tons shoulder feeling oddly sleepy, that happened when she drank a bit to much-she got sleepy.

Ron would of said something, if he were sober. It was the alcohol that gave him such a carefree attitude so he didn't, he just let her drift off. Hermione was so adorable when she slept, her hair was everywhere, but in a cute way. Hermione wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for the alcohol. She wouldn't be feeling so sleepy or be resting on Ron. It wasn't because now she just had an excuse to fall asleep on him in a bit as friend way as she might of in third or fourth year. It wasn't as if she were drunk, she was just...tipsy. Just one to many drunks instead of several to many.

"G'night 'Mione." Ron whispered.

"Night." Hermione said before drifting off into blissful sleep.

Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Remus and Tonks(who had left Teddy with her mum to come celebrate with Remus) all were sitting observing their clueless friends. Remus and Tonks had gone on a few maple dates and were getting more serious. And the others were all in very serious relationships. Yet they had these four friends who were just...odd. Sure Hermione and Ron were going to the next Hogsmeade together, but they weren't any the wiser than James and Lily.

"It's sad to be honest." Dean shook his head.

"Yeah." Neville grimaced.

"And I thought I was bad at relationships." Remus said.

"You're great at relationships." Tonks reassured.

"You're the first person I've ever gone on a date with since...ever." Remus pointed out.

"Hermione and Ron have had crushes on each other since first year and only really noticed this year." Harry pointed out.

"It was bad." Ginny said.

"I' was 'ard t'watch." Seamus added.

"I'm time they'll notice." Lina nodded.

"Let's hope." Ginny scoffed.

"I thought I was awkward." Neville said.

"I'm actually ashamed to call them my friends." Sirius said out of nowhere.

"When did you get here?" Harry asked.

"Siri, you got a little." Tonks motioned to a smudge of lipstick on Sirius' lips. Sirius wiped it on his sleeve.

"Harry, I think that answers your question." Sirius said. "Also Dora don't call me Siri."

"Don't call me Dora, Siri." Tonks smirked and Sirius smirked back.

"I'm ashamed to call all of you my friends." Remus said, but he smiled anyway.

"Was that a friend zone, Remus?" Tonks joked.

"No love." Remus joked back.

"I'm going to regret so much in the morning." Lily said with a goofy grin on her face.

"Yes you are." Ginny smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24-Regrets.**

 **Disclaimer:I'm tired of telling you this, but I have to so I'm not sued. I'm not Rowling.**

 **!** **This will be a short chapter! SORRY** **!**

Lily woke up in the girls dorm with a splitting headache. She remembered most, she hadn't been THAT drunk. And as the memories of last night came flooding back she cringed.

"Uhh." Lily groaned putting her pillow over her head.

"Shhh, Lil. Too loud." She heard Ginny whisper. Ginny has drank quite a lot, but Harry only had a drink so she wouldn't do anything she would regret.

"Sorry." Lily whispered.

Lily looked back on the night before and hated herself for it. She had slow danced with JAMES BLOODY POTTER! Sure her and James were on a truce, she didn't hate him, but she didn't like him in anyway, shape or form.

' _Sure you don't.'_ A voice in the back of her head said.

Why! Why did she dance with him? She didn't hate him, so what? Now this was going to go to his head-his who did not need to grow any more. She knew he would be smug about this. The whole school would think of it as 'romantic' and start judging her for not saying him just like before. Everyone here all knew that she hated him and he liked her. The only difference would be that she was giving them more amo...and Sev wouldn't be there to hate James with her. All her friends loved James. She felt a pang in her chest as she remembered her old friend, but not that she wouldn't see her again, but because he had abandoned her-betrayed her.

She shook off the feeling of emotional hurt and the feeling of hangover hurt was left. She decided she should get up and face the embarrassment now.

"Gin, where's the pepperup?" Lily whispered.

"Top cupboard." Ginny whispered back. Lily decided to get her a glass of it too.

Lily conjured two goblets and poured the correct amount of potion.

"Drink that." Lily instructed Ginny.

"K." Ginny still lay there, but lily knew she'd drink it later.

Lily drank down hers and felt better straight away. She got dressed in jeans and a black short sleeved shirt as it was now March do a lotwarmer. She made her way to the great hall.

Once she got down all eyes turned to her as she walked through the door. She ignored all the attention on her and went to sit by her friends. All who looked like they too were dosed up on pepper up potion, all except Sirius.

"Sirius haven't you taken any pepper up or anything?" Lily whispered as eyes were still on her. And the hall was silent except the teachers who were still talking in hushed tones about what they thought must've happened. Or the odd few that were telling people who weren't at the party what happened.

"Six doses. It didn't work." James answered. "We managed to drag him out of bed to try and eat something." Lily nodded.

"That's enough." Lily concluded. She wasn't going to whisper all day because everyone was watching to see what would happen. She stood up. "Right everyone back to your day! Nothing's going to happen, ok! So there's no point watching me like I'm a bloody TV show."

A lot of people looked confused as they didn't know what w TV show was. Others looked slightly ashamed that they had been so interested in the girls life. And some just looked annoyed. Nonetheless everyone went back to talking and eating.

"Mhm. Make quiet come back Lily." Sirius moaned. James cast a silencing charm so Sirius couldn't hear the noise. "Thanks James."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione woke up with a horrible headache. Stupid hangovers. She had only ever had one other hangover as she was usually very good at not drinking too much, and if she did she drank lots of coffee and water. The only other time was after the war, everyone forgot about their loses for one night and celebrated that they had won and that they were alive.

She hadn't liked it then and she didn't like it now. She needed pepperup. So Hermione stumbled over to her private bathroom cupboard and knocked over bottles of various things, such as: shampoo and toothpaste, before she found her emergency pepperup conjured a goblet and poured the right amount out. She drank it in one and immediately felt better.

Now that her head was clear the memories of last night rushed back. Hermione knew she was a tired drunk and she hated it. At least she wasn't an embarrassing drunk though. She had fallen asleep on Ron! It wouldn't be a big deal if they weren't about to go on a Hogsmeade date in a week. It was leading him on, to some extent, and it was cruel. She wasn't sure how the date would go, she wanted to try it out and then if they were able to go back to friends did a bit without it being wired then yes, of course she'd date him. She just wanted to know how wired it got. If it were then her leading him on, even in the small gesture of falling asleep on him would be cruel. Lead him into a false sense of security.

Hermione went down to breakfast. She was the second to get there as Harry too was there. She went over to her best friend.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." She yawned.

"So…" He smirked.

"Shush Harry. I know you're going to talk about what happened between Ronald and I and I don't want to talk about it. I was drunk." Hermione snapped.

"You're talking like you slept together. And please don't be distant from him because of this and don't be mad at him either." Harry pleaded.

"I'm always mad at him." Hermione sighed.

"I mean because he didn't wake you up or anything. He just let you. And I know you feel like that's leading him on or something, but you've fallen asleep on both of us before when in the common room talking. What's different?" Harry lies he just didn't want Hermione worrying.

"I wanted it to be different." Hermione whispered. Then the boys came down all looking high on pepperup except Sirius.

"Before you say anything, Sirius is now immune to pepperup so he's still…" Remus pointed to Sirius who was sitting next to James looking as if he had died, his entire body resting on James' as he felt as though he'd fall otherwise.

"You look like death." Hermione commented.

"Thanks love." Sirius moaned.

"Well you do." Hermione smirked. Her smirk fell though as Ron came in and guilt washed over her.

It wasn't a big deal and yet here she was. Why did she have to feel so guilty? Why couldn't she be more like the rest of her friends, relaxed. She knew they had problems too, but they never seemed as tense as her. It was just unfair, even if it wasn't fully true.

 **Can't say I didn't warn ya. Sorry about the short chapter again :/**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25-Are you thinking of me? Like I'm thinking if you too.**

 **Disclaimer:I fooled you all I'm not really Rowling. Don't be so gullible next time gwad!**

First dates weren't usually this stressful, right? Hermione didn't remember them to be this stressful! Sure she hadn't gone on many dates, no one could when there was a war erupting around them. She and Ron were to meet in the entrance hall in half an hour and she still hadn't done her makeup of gotten dressed! Hermione wondered when she became such a girl. Bloody Lily.

Hermione, Lily, Ginny and Luna all were in Hermione's room trying to either tame her hair or pick a new outfit for her as the one she picked out wasn't 'date like' enough. And all this was going on as Hermione did a light natural makeup look, a bit of blush and mascara and a coral lip gloss.

Luna was on hair duty, trying to charm it into neat ringlets and not messy curls. Lily and Ginny were going through her cupboard trying to find a nice outfit.

"Well this top is nice." Lily held Hermione's tightest, most low cut top up-Ginny has given it to her for a birthday present in September. Hermione rolled her eyes at that, but knew protesting would be ignored.

"Oh I know you have a skirt that would look cute with those." Ginny ran out to go to Gryffindor tower. Ginny was referring to the skirt she had gotten Lily on her birthday.

"Shoes, shoes, shoes." Lily mumbled to herself. Hermione only really had two pairs of shoes, school and her trainers she wore when not in uniform. "Ah-ha." Lily said in triumph.

Lily pulled out a pair of pumps Hermine's mother had given her in September for her birthday.

"Ok I'm done. You look very lovely Hermione." Luna said stepping away from Hermione's hair. It was in her usual ringlets, but without the frizz.

"Thank you Luna." Hermione smiles softly.

"Aww, 'Mione. You look so nice." Ginny said walking back into the room.

"Thanks Gin."

"On go get changed we'll wait in the common room for the big reveal." Lily smiled.

Hermione sighed then started getting changed. Her shirt was a nice deep brown and had a low cut neck and exaggerated her waist, her skirt was Pastel pink and flared out cutely, her shoes were black and comfortable.

"Ok, don't laugh." Hermione said stepping out her bedroom door.

"We won't laugh!" Lily sounded offended.

"Ok…" Hermione walked down the stairs and into the common room.

"Oh my Godric!" Lily covered her mouth. "Hermione you look incredible!"

"You look very nice." Luna smiled.

"Hermione you're beautiful! Of course we knew that, but still!" Ginny beamed. Hermione felt herself blush.

"Thanks guys." Hermione knew her cheeks matched her skirt at this moment.

"Oh, you gotta go!" Ginny rushed Hermione our the common room. "Oh, I gotta go!" Ginny yelled, she was referring to Quidditch practice of course.

"Have fun." Lily and Ginny said in sing song voices.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron was stressing. First dates weren't that bad! Ok he hadn't gone on many, What with the war and stuff, but they weren't that bad! Him and Hermione wouldn't have the awkward 'What's your job?' 'Nice weather.' Thingy Because they knew everything about each other. So why so nervous?

"You ready mate?" Harry asked from the Gryffindor boys dorm.

"Yeah. Just nervous, I don't know why." Ron shrugged.

"It'll go fine." Harry reassured.

"Yeah, she likes you too. Pretty obvious." James scoffed at Ron's obliviousness.

"Sodding hypocrite." Sirius whispered to Remus.

"I can hear you y'know." James three a pillow at Sirius.

"I know Prongs." Sirius said in a fake sensitive tone.

"Shut it Sirius." Harry three a pillow at him as well. "This is Ron's big day." Harry joked.

"I think we're a bad influence Pads." James smirked at Harry's jokes.

"Yes, yes we are." Remus smirked too.

"You gotta go Ron. Hurry up 'Mione is probably there already. And I've got to get to quidditch practice soon." Harry said shooing Ron out the room.

Ron sighed and walked down to the entrance hall. And just as Harry had predicted, Hermione was already there.

Ron's breath was knocked out of him as he saw her. It was the Yule ball all over again, when she had descended the steps on her beautiful dress and her hair put up in an elegant way and with a light amount of makeup-a but more than now. To day though, she was in a pretty pink skirt and a dark brown top that pulled attention to her waist. Wow, her waist. She was perfect, really.

Ron realised he was staring and had stopped in his tracks. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi. You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Ron held out his arm and Hermione linked arms with him.

They decided to walk around Hogsmeade for a while.

"Where first?" Ron asked. "And not the book shop."

"Fine." Hermione looked a bit put off by that. "Uhh...Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop I need to get Remus' present refunded as it was delivered broken."

"I need some new quills anyway." Ron said and they left towards the shop. "Then can we go to Zonkos, I need to get James a present."

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot that it's next weekend isn't it!" Hermione felt bad that the only birthday she had forgotten was James'.

"I only remembered because he keeps hinting." Ron laughed.

"He's so annoying." Hermione laughed.

"But you love him really." Ron joked.

"Doesn't mean he's not annoying." Hermione mumbled. Ron laughed at that and Hermione smiled.

Going to the shops was pretty uneventful, except the intern who had shipped off Remus' present shaking with fear and apologising over and over. They soon purchased their items and left to go to the three broomsticks.

Hermione and Ron sat down at a booth with their butter bears.

"They certainly are obvious." Hermione laughed at Ron's story of that morning.

"Yeah, I don't ge' how we're the obvious ones. At least we know about our feelin's"

"It is odd." Hermione agreed.

"How're the love birds doing on this fine afternoon?" James asked walking over to their booth and sitting next to Hermione.

"I think they're doing well, judging by the smiles on their faces." Sirius said sliding in next to Ron. Remus followed giving Ron and Hermione sorry looks. Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

"Well we just wanted to check up on you crazy kids." James smiled sweetly.

"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER! You get back here right this instant!" Lily ran into the pub. And death glares James, Sirius and Remus.

"We simply were checking up on our dear friends Lily. Is that so bad?" Sirius put on his innocent voice.

"Yes, yes it is. Sorry Hermione, Ron." Lily nodded at them and grabbed James by his sleeve.

"Hey!" James protested.

"Let's go Pads." Remus did the same to Sirius.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sirius said as he was pulled out the pub.

"Is there anything you wouldn't do?" Hermione retorted.

"Touché Granger." Sirius said before getting pulled completely out the pub.

"You lot ok?" Madame Rosmerta asked. "Sirius and James were always like that."

"Huh?" Hermione asked nervously. What if she tatted them out? They didn't want to make a big deal of it!

"Don't worry, won't tell a soul. It's just nice to have them back." Rosmerta smiled.

"You knew 'em?" Ron asked.

"Dated Sirius in fact." Rosmerta answered.

"Anyway point is, I won't tell anyone, just wanted to make sure you weren't purple or anything." Rosmerta winked at them and walked off.

"We have weird friends." Hermione sighed.

"You could say that again." Ron scoffed.

"I can't believe you did that." Lily hit James on the arm.

"Ow!" James rubbed his bicep.

"Sorry." Lily sounded only slightly sorry.

"You should be." James joked as he pouted.

"Don't pout at me." Lily joked back.

"But Lily." James whined.

"No excuses." Lily smirked as they joked.

"Can you two stop flirting for one second! There's some people here who are tragically single." Sirius said dramatically.

"We're not flirting." Lily blushed.

"You kind of are Lily." Remus said nervously.

"No." Lily retorted.

"We aren't flirting Sirius, we're just getting along now." James said, Lily could of sworn she heard disappointment in his voice.

"Sure." Sirius said sarcastically.

Maybe they were flirting, but it didn't mean anything...right? Ok so maybe Lily didn't hate James. Maybe she even liked him, but her flirting-accidentally flirting-meant nothing. She didn't LIKE like him, she just...didn't hate him. And so what if she liked him…maybe she did like him.

 **I think my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Sorry if they are! I'm not ahead of the story yet so I have to write the chapter which takes a long time. I'll try and write some over the weekend, but I haven't had time for like two weeks.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26-Happily ever after.**

 **Disclaimer:I'm not J.K. Rowling, but I'm getting pretty close am I right?**

 **I've got a few more chapters, don't let the title fool you.**

A month later it was the Easter holidays. The group were once again going to Grimmauld place for the holidays. They were all packing at the moment. Hermione had packed a few days ago, being the organised one of the group, so she was helping the others.

"Hermione!" Sirius yelled from the boys dorm. They had the girls and boys doors open so they could get her to get things for them.

"What now?" Hermione groaned. She was fine with helping, but the amount of hair products Sirius had was ridiculous.

"Can you get the shampoo I let you borrow from your room?" He yelled.

"Fine." Hermione magicked it to her and went up to the boys room.

"There ya go." Hermione have it to Sirius.

"My saviour." Sirius joked.

"Anything else?" Hermione asked the boys.

"I don't think so, thanks 'Mione." Harry smiled.

"Nothing, thanks." James said.

"No problem. I should probably check up on Ron." Hermione left the room and the four boys estranged evil smirks.

"Aww, you have my smirk." James cooed at Harry. The rest laughed.

"Boys." Hermione rolled her eyes.

She got to the heads dorms pretty quick. She walked over to Tons room and knocked.

"Yeah?" Ron called. Hermione opened the door.

"Can I help at all? I think if I have to fetch one more hair product I may kill Lily and Sirius." Lily too had too much hair products to count.

"They're hair enthusiasts, they can't help it." Ron joked.

"Still stupid." Hermione said.

"Yeah, Harry's fine his share of complaining about it too." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Then I won't bore you with the details." Hermione said jokingly.

"Tah." Ron replied. "'Mione could you get the jumper mum got me for Christmas. It's in the bum over there." Ron pointed.

"Why's it in the bin?" Hermione asked.

"I was hoping to burn it, then a protective spell went up and mum wrote explaining that I need to be careful with fire." Ron provided.

"Why would you want to burn this it's...lovely?"

"So was to one I got last year and the one before that and the one before that and the-" Ron started.

"Yes I got it." Hermione through the upper at Ron who caught it.

"Uh, 'Mione? I was wondering if...well you know...if you thought about...us." Ron rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yes, I have." Hermione sighed. All month she had been fighting against herself. "And I say yes." Tons face lit up.

"Really?"

"No Ronald I'm that cruel that I'd pretend, of course really!" Hermione snapped.

Before she knew it Ton was hugging her and she was hugging him back. She moved her head back a little bit to look at him. Then she leant in and kissed him.

They had gotten to Grimmauld place fine and were all about to unpack.

"Eww." Lily yelled.

"What's up." James frowned as he was passing about to go to his room next door.

"Mould." Lily gagged.

And sure enough mould covered Lily's entire room. Roof to ceiling. All four walls. Everywhere.

"Well you could magic it, you are a witch y'know." James patted her on the back and went to his room. Lily tried to clean it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Eww." James grimaced. His room was in the same condition as Lily's.

"Why don't you just magic it away, you are a wizard you know." Lily mimicked.

"Yeah yeah, I get it I'm an ares." James waves his arm to silence her. "Hey Sirius!" James yelled.

"Hermione!" Lily called. There was a loud pop and they appeared.

"Yeah?" They both asked.

"Mould." James said simply.

"Oh yeah. You can't stay there." Sirius said as if this this solved it.

"That's because…" Lily urged him to continue.

"They got cursed. That mould is deadly so don't touch it. You'll have to sleep somewhere else." Sirius said.

"There's no way I'm sharing a bed with Sirius." James said, everyone gave him strange looks. "What? He wriggles!" James said. "And Remus kicks, y'know like wolves and dogs do when they're dreaming of running."

"And no offence 'Mione, but you kinda tend to cry...and sometimes kick." Lily said nervously.

"I helped win the war! I'm allowed to kick and cry!" Hermione protested. It wasn't like it was every night, just now and again she had s nightmare, but everyone from the war did.

"And Ginny wriggles a lot." Lily pondered.

"Harry has nightmares a lot." James added. "There's no way I'm getting in bed with Ron. I live the guy, but it would still be more awkward than if with anyone else."

"I'm not going in the same bed as any of the boys. To awkward like James said." Lily said.

"Sofas it is." Hermione said. They all went down to the living room, the one with two sofas.

Hermione turned them both into beds and her and Sirius went back to finish in packing. Lily and James shrugged and started to unpack as well.

They had dinner, which Lily, James And Harry has made. They had spaghetti. They had also all collapsed on the sofa in the other living room and all relaxed. It was now 10 o'clock and they are going up to bed.

Lily and James has said an awkward goodnight before turning out the lights. So here they were awkwardly staring at the ceiling.

"James?" Lily whispered.

"Mmh." James responded.

"Do you snore?" Lily asked half joking half serious.

"I don't think so. It would be pretty embarrassing if the boys just hadn't told me in seven years." James laughed.

"Good." Lily laughed.

"Hey Lily?" James asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you snore?" James joked.

"No! I do not snore." Lily faked offence. She threw a pillow at James and they both started laughing.

Then there was s loud pop.

"Can you date already and stop flirting." Sirius said firmly, then as quick as he came he left.

Lily and James burst out laughing at the serious tone of his voice.

"I don't think I've ever heard him that serious before." Lily laughed.

"Me either." James replied.

"Thanks James, I think I needed a laugh after all this." Lily had laughed before obviously, but not this much since leaving her time.

"It's kinda like a guarantee, if you meet James Potter, you will end up laughing."

"Even if it takes seven years?" Lily pointed out.

"There was no time limit." James said.

"Night James." Lily said.

"Night Lily." And just like that the tension was lifted. Every bad or sad thought and feeling was gone.

 **Yay! I will post more soon! I think I'm going to skip a few months again after this. Sorry I'm not writing much about Tonks and Remus, just know they are still dating and are happy.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27-This is how I disappear.**

 **Disclaimer:Sadly J.K. Rowling denied my request to swap identities so I can't legally say I'm J.K. Rowling.**

 **Did anyone get the MCR reference in the title?**

Everything went pretty normal for Hogwarts standards. It was all good. Tonks and Remus were getting very serious, Ron and Hermione had gone on a few more dates, but were already pretty serious. And James and Lily...well they were getting there.

They were closer friends since the holidays as it took three days to figure out what charm it was and undo it. So they had spent a lot more time together. Sirius still shouted at them to start dating so they'd stop dating and the others seemed to be getting annoyed also.

It wasn't until one night though that they really saw each other's completely.

It was a Saturday evening and Ron and Hermione were out on a date, as was Remus and Tonks and Luna and Neville. Sirius was somewhere snogging...someone. And Harry and Ginny hadn't come back from training yet. So Lily day on the sofa in the Heads common room crying. No one would come in as they were all out. So she sobbed. She cried so much she didn't think she could cry anymore until another sob of sadness appeared.

James was bored. He was in the boys dorm with Seamus and Dean, but he just wasn't close enough with them to really get what they were on about. He hadn't been here for the war or any of their school time and yet here they were telling stories that James just didn't get. The two boys were great, don't get him wrong, but he just...they were the people who need more people to interest James Potter, his attention span wasn't the best. So he decided to look for Lily.

James' first stop was the library, but there. He had even asked people if they had seen her come in, but no. Then he looked around the lake, still no. He looked in the great hall and empty classrooms to see if she were wondering the castle, also no. Finally he looked in the Heads common room.

James heard sobs as he opened the door to see Lily sitting on the sofa curled up into a ball and crying her heart out.

"Lily?" James asked concerned. "Lily what happened." James sat next to her.

"I-I miss our time, James. And I mi-miss my friends. Dorcas, Mar-Marlene, Pandora...even Severus. I know we weren't friends by...the time we left that time, but I-I miss him, I miss them all. And-and I love everyone here, now, but…" lily shrugged as she spoke in between sobs.

"Shhh." James comforted. "I can't imagine how hard this must be without them, you girls were like sisters. And I have my friends so I'm not going to pretend to get it. But Lily, I'm here for you ok? I know we weren't friends in that time-you hated me-but I think we are now and I take being someone's friend very seriously. So if you need to talk, rant, cry or just need me to be here then that's what I'll do. Just say the word."

"Thank you." Lily super het tears away, but more just streamed down her cheeks. "It's just...Luna is the spitting image of Pandora, Gunny is so much like Marlene-Marlene wanted to play for the Holyhead Harpies as well and Dorcas and Hermione are practically the same person." Lily laughed sadly.

"Does that help!" James asked.

"Sometimes. Others it makes me sadder….James sometimes...sometimes I want to go back. And I don't know why because I have more friends, better friends, and I live everyone in my life right now, so I don't get why I want to go back." Lily cried.

"It's ok." James pulled her head to his shoulder and stroked her hair. "I don't think we can Lils. Remember what we were told? About how we weren't pulled out the timeline because otherwise Harry wouldn't be here? So that means there's another version of us still there, if we went back...well you know what happens to ditches and wizards who see themselves when time travelin." Lily nodded. "I don't know how you feel, but I do think you want to go back for your friends. I would too. And I think it's perfectly ok."

"Thank yo-" Lily was cut off. "James? Where's my finger?"

The tip of Lily's finger was disappearing. They both looked in horror and shock at the sight before them. Then lily felt dizzy. She felt sick and dizzy. And she wasn't surprised when she felt her body go limp against James and slowly her mind shut down.

"Lily?" James' voice was etched with panic. "Lily." James tried again. Nothing.

So he scooped her up and went to the hospital wing. What was happening to her? Why her? What was happening? He wanted answers-nay he needed answers. And he was going to get them.

Madam Pomfrey had given Lily a sleeping draft so they could talk without worrying her.

"We came as soon as we heard." Hermione came rushing in with Ron close behind.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. We were talking, she was crying because she missed our time, and then she noticed her finger…" James lifted Lily's hand to reveal her disappearing hand.

"Oh my Godric." Hermione whispered.

"We don't know why yet. I sent a patronus to everyone else and Pomfrey sent one to McGonagall." James sighed. They all took a seat at Lily's bed side, now all they could do was wait.

Worry. That's all James could feel. Slowly Lily was disappearing and there was nothing anyone could do. She wasn't allowed to move anywhere so healers had to go there. And James hadn't left her side the entire time. Even when they had to get McGonagall down as he was refusing to leave, but she eventually gave in. In and out healers came and went. All day. Everyday. For the past three days. That's how long they had gone without an answer. That's how long it had been since he hadn't talked to her, not with her responding at least.

"Hey Lily. It's James again. We still don't know what's wrong, but everyone's so worried. I can't feel anything else. I hope you feel better soon. I just want to talk to you again, make you laugh like I did in the holidays. I just...please get better." James whispered.

 **Huh! What's going on? Not even I know how I'm going to write this so none of us really know. Part 2 coming soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28-This is how I disappear pt.2**

 **Disclaimer:I ain't Rowling.**

The next day was the fourth day that Lily had been fading away.

"James, James you gotta eat." Hermione said gently.

"Don't wanna." James said.

"Look I brought you food mate." Sirius gestured to the plate of toast he had brought.

"Not hungry." James murmured.

"James I love lily, and I miss her so much, but you're one of my best friends too. And I won't lose you because of malnourishment. If Lily-If lily doesn't get….get through this I want you to be here, I can't lose two people. Not again." Hermione felt tears prick her eyes.

"Fine…" James took the plate and began to eat. "Hermione?" James said in after s bit.

"Yes?"

"What if Lily doesn't make it?" James whispered.

"She will." Hermione settled.

"But what if-" James choked back a sob.

"Shh." Hermione hugged James.

"It'll be ok Prongs." Sirius Hughes James as well.

Soon Harry joined, then Finny, Remus, Tonks and finally Ron.

"It'll be just fine." Hermione soothed. After a while they let go.

"I just want to know what's wrong." James whispered.

"Then we'll find out." Hermione said.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Zenat." Hermione suggested. They all got up, except James.

"Just tell me what she said." James said turning back to Lily.

"Ok." They all said sadly.

The group walked to the caves of where the Old one lived and began their walk. It felt like hours before Remus finally shouted.

"I found it."

They made it in and there stood the Old one standing their, as if waiting for them.

"Hello." She smiled gently at them.

"We need your help...again." Remus said.

"Yes, why don't you tell me what happened and ask your question?"

"Well James was talking to Lily because she missed her time. Then they noticed her hand start to...fade...s-Ah been in the hospital wing for four days now." Hermione felt tears threaten to fall, but she kept them in like she had done since the incident.

"I see. What must you know?" The Old one asked.

"Why's this happening? How do we stop it?" Sirius asked.

"Two of the brightest people of your age and neither of you know?" Remus and Hermione shook their heads in disappointment.

"There's nothing in any book, no one I've asked knows." Hermione said.

"What was the sentence she said before she started to disappear?" The Old one prompted.

"Uh...Something like 'I want to go-" Hermione cut Harry off.

"Merlin...she's going back isn't she?! But there's already a Lily in her time. She'll either see that Lily and one of them will go mad or…." Hermione trailed off.

"She's dying. The Lily that's here now doesn't have a place. You are here because it was what Harry Potter wanted most, but one of you is distraught about the arrangement so she is going to die." The Old one said sadly. "There will only be one Lily once again...I very sorry."

"Well how do we stop it?" Hermione asked.

"Make her want to come back to you." The Old one said simply before fading away into nothing.

"That was helpful." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Yeah, real helpful." Remus rolled his eyes.

Hermione however was thinking. Make her want to stay. Wat was it Lily wanted most, in both times...well at this point in life James….that was it! James! He just needed to talk to her! If he said the right things and truly meant it, she'd come back. They couldn't tell James through, he'd just say it and it'd mean nothing.

James was going to have to do this by himself. She just hoped he'd figured it out in time. Pomfrey has said Lily only had another day left. Oh Merlin what would happen to a Lily now?

This time Hermione did cry, she was just happy no one could see through her darkness.

Lily was her best friend and she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

That night James sat alone at Lily's bed side. He couldn't sleep anymore, it had been so long and the rest of Lily was fading in colour too. She only had a few more hours. There was no way of saving her, but they knew what was happening, when he was told she was doing it felt like his heart was being torn out his chest one heart string at a time. So he helplessly held her hand that was fading quickly and murmured silent prayers.

"If anyone is there please, don't kill Lily. She's good, she's the meaning of pure. Please she doesn't deserve to die. Take me, Merlin kill me instead. If you have to take a life...then take mine." James was crying now, he could hardly see Lily anymore.

"Lils." He chokes on a sob. "Lily flower, please don't do this to me. To everyone, we all love you so much Lily...you-you can't die. You just can't. We need you Lily. I need you, Merlin if it weren't for you I'd be dead by now. You're my rock Lily...my everything. You deserve to live, to thrive, you were always so kind and I was horrible and yet here you are! You don't deserve this. You...I—I love you Lily. I love you so much." James was crying more than he thought possible. She couldn't die. Yet here she was, barely visible, barely alive.

James' tears fell on to Lily's hand which he had brought up to his lips to kiss goodbye. They ran down her arm. James didn't notice her frown in her sleep. He didn't notice her skin start to appear more coloured. He didn't notice the small noise she made over his heart retching sobs.

"James?" Lily's voice was small and if he were any further away he'd have missed it.

James' crys stopped and he looked down at Lily's face.

"L-Lily?" James couldn't believe his ears or eyes. He was sleep deprived and starving.

"James?" Lily repeated stronger this time.

"Lils? Merlin…you're..." James stared star struck.

 **Next chapter coming 2morrow! I got some Jily coming up! Yay Lily's back! But what will this mean for her mental health? Yikes!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29-Hope.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter we wouldn't be reading it.**

"James." Lily threw her arms around James' neck. "I got so scared James. I couldn't get back. And I got so scared." Lily cried.

"It's ok Lily. Shh. It'll be ok." James Hughes her back and started stroking her hair.

"I want to stay here." Lily whimpered.

"Ok, ok." James shushed her again and her sobs subsided to silent shaking. "Should I get McGonagall?"

"Just stay." Lily said shaking her head.

She felt silly really, crying. Lily Evans rarely cried, but when she did she really cried. It seemed like the more emotion she bottled up the bigger the explosion was. Lily felt like any other annoying, over sensitive, rude, bint as she cried on a big strong mans shoulder. Stupid really. Lily was an independent, powerful woman who didn't need a man to make her, but she was human and she needed someone to cry on when things got to much for her. And James would've been her first choice for that.

James had saved her life. He really did love her didn't he? He was always there for her, when Severus said those awful things he had tried to cheer her up. When she was mad she took it out on him(most of the time because it was his fault anyway) and yet he still loved her. Lily wasn't sure when his crush became love, but it had.

James didn't know what to feel. He was relieved, he couldn't express how relieved he felt, he was angry at himself for not looking how to save her, angry at his friends for not knowing the answer, but most importantly he was confused and concerned. Lily Evans was crying on his shoulder, Lily Evans was crying. It didn't make sense to him. But he was so happy that she was back that he couldn't think of what to think, say, do.

"Thank you James." Lily said pulling back to look him in the eye. "I heard what you said and I know that you meant it this time."

"I did, I really did. You don't need to like me, I'm just happy you're back, but I want you to know. I love you Lily." James said slightly nervously.

"James…" Lily kissed James on the lips, it was more than just a peck, but not a snog or anything it was full of emotion. The happiness she was feeling to have survived, the saddest of missing her friends, the card she felt for him. She put everything into that one small kiss because she didn't know how false to say anything. "Thank you so much."

James stared open jawed at Lily for what seemed like forever. It got to the point where Lily started to feel naked under his gaze.

Did lily just...no...well of course she didn't. This is Evans, she hates James! Yet it had just happened, she'd kissed him! All James could feel was happiness, no happiness wasn't a strong enough word for what he was feeling. He felt...wow…Lily Evans had kissed him. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

A few minutes past then Lily smiled slightly and pulled away.

"Go get McGonagall." She said. James nodded and stood silently.

"You sure you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine." Lily reassured sweetly. James nodded and left the room.

Lily sighed with happiness. She had survived. She was safe. She wasn't 100% yet, but no one would be. She was ok, she was safe and this whole experience had taught her something: she needed to do what made her happy. She couldn't not do things because of past feelings or what people may think. She was going to be the Lily she used to be before she started being careful, before she started tiptoeing around everything.

"Miss Evans." McGonagall's voice sounded more relieved than Lily had ever heard it. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yes Professor." Lily smiled.

"Potter go get Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall instructed. James nodded and left for the healers office. "You gave us quite the scare Miss Evans."

"I know." Lily said quietly.

"Good to have you back." McGonagall smiled in a motherly way. Lily smiled at her favourite teacher.

"Miss Evans." Madam Pomfrey said rushing into the room with James close behind. "I'll have to check your vitals, but if you're ok I'll allow you to leave in the morning as long as you promise to take this-" Pomfrey held up a potion. "-every hour." Lily nodded and Pomfrey got to her work.

"You seem alright here. I'm going back to bed, Potter I suggest you do the same." McGonagall said. Just when James was about to protest Lily stepped in.

"I'll be ok James. You need some rest." James looked put off by it, but left anyway to go to sleep. He needed the sleep.

The next morning Lily woke up and left for breakfast. Not before Madam Pomfrey had a stern talk with her about the potion she needed and excetra.

"Lily!" Hermione yelled once Lily walked into the hall. Before Lily knew what was happening she was being hugged by her best friend.

"Hey Hermione." Lily laughed and hugged her back.

"Merlin I was scared Lily." Hermione whispered. She pulled away slightly so they could talk. Hermione couldn't help have one tear fall from her cocoa coloured eyes. Lily wiped it away and smiled.

"I was scared to." Lily confessed. "And Hermione I want you to know that just became I said I wanted to go back doesn't mean I don't love it here. You're my best friend Hermione."

"Girls! Hurry up we wanna say hi too!" Sirius yelled. The two girls walked back to where the others were sitting.

"Oh my Godric Lily." Ginny hugged lily as well.

"Hey Gin." Lily laughed.

Soon everyone had hugged Lily and some had shed a few tears. They then started eating and filling Lily in on everything she had missed. Slowly their conversations drifted and it went back to a normal morning.

In a few of her classes Lily was given flowers by her teachers or the other students. It was their way of saying 'I hope you feel better. Lily drank the right amount of potion each hour and she didn't know what it did, she never felt any different really. She drank it all the same though. Most of her day was normal and that's how she wanted it. She wanted everything to go back to normal. Maybe with one change. She just needed something of a boost.

"Miss Evans, if I may speak to you." Slughorn asked kindly. Lily was his favourite student.

"Yes sir?" Lily asked politely.

"I just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright. Gave us all quite the scare." He laughed.

"Yes sir, I'm much better thank you." Lily smiled. And she was telling the truth she felt...lighter. She had realised that she needed to stop doing things that she didn't want to for others or because of her stubbornness and do them because they made her happy. So yeah; she felt lighter.

Soon enough a month had past and the end of term was fast approaching. And everything had gone back to normal...well almost everything. James and Lily were now sharing smiles and glances at each other.

' _What in the wizarding world?'_ They all thought whenever this happened.

When they were all in the hall talking about the Marauders end of term prank. Well the three boys talking about it excitedly, Hermione and Lily scolding them, Ginny giving up(she thought she was free when the twins left school) and Harry and Ron looking amused at the argument. Professor McGonagall stood up and shushed the hall down.

"In two weeks on the last week of school, we will be having a ball. It will be in celebration of our victory over Voldemort." McGonagall waited a bit to allow everyone to whisper. "Shush. You are allowed to bring a date to this event. It will take place here in the hall, much like the Yule ball." McGonagall sat back down and the hall erupted into chatter about the ball.

"Who should I ask?" Sirius asked quickly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"To the ball. Who should I take?" Sirius would've taken Marlene if she were here. He missed Marly.

"Uhh…" Ginny looked around at girls.

"Remus do you think you'll bring Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe. I'll have to see if Andromedia can take Teddy." Remus said. He had grown much more confident since dating Tonks.

"Uh…'Mione?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not going to point out how I am I fact a girl?" Hermione smirked to show she was joking. "Honestly Ronald. We've been dating for weeks now, of course I'll go."

"Not gonna ask?" Ginny joked.

"I hate this." Harry pourted.

"Harry didn't have a good Yule ball experience." Ginny explained. "Well this time you have a girlfriend to go with."

"Still don't like this." Hermione and Ginny roles their eyes.

"Yes it's all well and good. Harry has Ginny, Moony has Tonks, Ron has Hermione, Luna has Neville and Prongs has Evans." Sirius said. James and Lily blushed at that. "But I still need a date."

"You have two weeks Sirius." Hermione said.

"I know." Sirius whined.

"Hi Sirius?" Parvati Patil said.

"Yes?" Sirius didn't particularly like the Patil twins or their best friend Lavender. They were just so...girly. Sirius didn't have anything against that, but if he were to actually go out with someone(not just a snog) he wanted someone who challenged him.

"The balls coming up." Parvati hinted.

"I'll think about." Sirius winked. Parvati looked satisfied with that and skipped back over to Lavender who were both giggling.

"I went with Parvati to the Yule ball. She was kinda pushy." Harry said.

"If only Marly was here." Lily said.

"Yeah." Sirius sighed.

"Well you have two weeks to find someone you like." Hermione repeated.

 **Only a few more chapters left I think. I'm going to write about the ball then do an epilog. Idk how many chapters that will take. Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30-Mission completed.**

 **Disclaimer:If I was Rowling no one would buy any of my books.**

 **I feel like this is a bit rushed please tell me what you think.**

"Students!" McGonagall shouted the next day at breakfast. "I would like to introduce our new student. She is from Ilvermorny school in America. She was planning on moving, but the war was blazing by then. Her parents, just to make sure, waited until now to move. She's already been sorted...she's a Gryffindor."

There stood a girl with black-so black it was almost blue-wavy hair, she had dark brown eyes and was simply stunning. She looked just like…

Marlene.

"Marl?" Sirius and Lily whispered at the same time.

"Hi I'm Melissa McKinnon." She said confidently.

"You may sit there Melissa." McGonagall gestured to the Gryffindor table. Melissa thanked McGonagall and went over to the end of the table. Where our group happened to be sitting.

"So what year are you in?" Ginny broke the tension before it could get bad.

"Last year, but I have nowhere to stay yet so McGonagall said for me to come for the last two weeks of school." Melissa explained.

"We're last year too. So I guess we're roommates." Ginny said extending her hand for Melissa to shake, which she did grateful to have a friend.

"Hi I'm Harry." Harry greeted.

"Hi. Umm…what's up with…" Melissa looked at Lily and Sirius. Lily was staring, her mouth on the table, Sirius looked in the verge of tears.

"Are...are...you related t-to Marlene McKinnon?" Lily asked gathering herself.

"Yes. She's my...first maybe second cousin." Melissa said. "Why?"

The group looked at each other and all silently agreed.

"She's going find out sooner or later. I mean she's going to live with us y'know." Ginny said. They all nodded.

"I'm Lily Evans." Lily said.

"Wait THE Lily Evans-later to be Potter?" Lily nodded. "But you died."

"This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter." Lily pointed to each boy.

"You're all dead." Melissa said dumbfounded. "But I've seen so many pictures and…you look...just like them…Huh. Cool." Melissa seemed to accept this and started piling things onto her plate.

"That's it you just accepted it?" Remus frowned.

"Well why not. We go to a magical school with ghosts and shit. Why not you being here?" She made a good point.

"Fair enough." Sirius said.

She was so much like Marlene. He needed to get out of here. He had managed to not think of Marly before this, but now…She hadn't known this, but he had lived her. When they told Lily she had died he had ended up crying in the boys toilets. He had loved her and she was gone. And he had accepted that, but now her 'first maybe second cousin' was here and he had all these feeling return because she was so ole Marlene-spitting image so far exact same personality.

"Excuse me." Sirius got up and ran out the hall.

"Sirius." Melissa said. The pain in her voice reminded everyone of Marlene. She was always strong, but her voice always gave her away to people who knew her well enough.

Sirius turned, but he carried on walking. He needed to be alone. It's just the way she said his name like she had known him for years…and the way she didn't blink an eye at then being from the past. She even had Marlene's eating habits. She was the spitting image of Marlene. And he couldn't keep it together. He needed to be alone.

Sirius ran to an empty classroom and cried. Simple as. He just couldn't hold himself together anymore. He just couldn't. After all that had happened he couldn't. He had found out that Marlene was dead. He had grown to love Lily like a sister and she had almost died just a few weeks before. Now Melissa was here and he couldn't. He just...couldn't.

"Sirius?" Melissa knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sirius' voice was gruph from crying.

"Mar-Melissa." Melissa said.

"Go away."

"No." Melissa opened the door and walked into the room.

"What did I just say?" Sirius retorted.

"I believe you said 'Go away.' And then I ignored you." Melissa smirked slightly.

"Why're you here." Sirius asked.

"Because I need you to know something...Lily just figured it out and...well I need you to know. I wanted to tell you first, but that's out the window, but I guess I should tell you the whole story." Melissa rambled.

"You're babbling." Sirius pointed out.

"Right well what I needed to tell you was that-"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius had just ran out and Lily wanted to do the same. Merlin she wanted to do the same.

"Sirius." Melissa said. What the…She sounded exactly how Marlene did when hurt. She didn't show it at all, but her voice gave it away each time.

She looked like Marlene-she even had a scar where she had an eyebrow piercing. She had accepted that they were from the past much too fast. She ya all Marlene's habits….

"Marlene?" Lily whispered.

"Melissa." Melissa corrected.

"Are you sure? Listen if I'm wrong I apologise, but Marly if it's you…you have to tell me. Marlene McKinnon was my best friend and if you're her then...you just have to tell me." Lily said.

"Bollocks. I wanted to tell you Lils, but McGonagall told me not to. She came up with a cover story changed my accent and everything. She said it would be easier for me not to reveal myself." Marlene said her voice laced with emotion.

"Marly!" Lily almost yelled as she flung her arms around Marlene and openly sobbed. "Merlin I missed you so much. You are going to love it here. Ooo Ginny you have to introduce her to the your team! Didn't you say they were having tryouts this summer?" Ginny nodded emotionless.

Everyone looked like zombies they were so shocked.

"Oh my Godric! Sirius!" Marlene gasped.

She ran out the hall and over to where she could hear gentle sobs.

"Sirius?" Marlene knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sirius' voice was gruph from crying.

"Mar-Melissa." Marlene said. She would ease him into it.

"Go away."

"No." Marlene opened the door and walked into the room.

"What did I just say?" Sirius retorted.

"I believe you said 'Go away.' And then I ignored you." Marlene smirked slightly.

"Why're you here." Sirius asked.

"Because I need you to know something...Lily just figured it out and...well I need you to know. I wanted to tell you first, but that's out the window, but I guess I should tell you the whole story." Marlene rambled.

"You're babbling." Sirius pointed out.

"Right well what I needed to tell you was that…I mean you probably figured it out by now...not difficult to, you were always better at lying than me. Sirius I'm Marlene. I was in McGonagall's class and suddenly I-I just wasn't there. Well I was, but no one was there except McGonagall and then she explained everything as if it had already happened and was yesterday's news. She explained everything and told me that it would be easier not to tell you all, but Merlin Sirius believe me I wanted to tell you a-and-" Marlene was cut off by Sirius' lips hitting hers.

She was back. It was her. It really was. She was rambling, she did that when nervous, so he did the thing that came most natural when she was panicking-he kissed her. He wasn't sure how she'd react, but he didn't care. Joy rushed over him, his tears instantly stopped he felt so happy. He couldn't describe it any other way than that; happy. Pure joy rushed through him as she kissed him back. They were back.

They pulled away and he looked into her dark brown-almost black eyes.

"I love you Marlene." Marlene looked dumbstruck. "Sorry I didn't say sooner." Marlene was quiet for a moment.

"I love you too." Marlene smiled.

"Wanna tell everyone the news?" Sirius asked.

"What news?" Marlene frowned.

"That the two hottest people in Hogwarts are now dating." Sirius flicked his hair behind and Marlene giggled and pouted.

"Let's go." Marlene smirked.

With everything that had gone on this year the group seemed to take it in their stride. Marlene got on very well with everyone.

And was given a schedule that fitted with Lily's. Soon it was the weekend.

"Marlene I talked to the girls and they said that you can come with me to training and try out. The tryouts are actually in the holidays, but I put a good word in for you." Ginny said. The Holyhead Harpies keeper was retiring so they needed a replacement.

"Thank you Gin." Marlene hugged Ginny.

Marlene was just likeable really. Easy to make friends with. She was quirky and kind and loved to joke around. Likeable. That's why they started acting as if they had known each other for years-all of them-because she was so...she was the girls version of Sirius really. Confident(much less arrogant though), just loves joking around with her friends, charismatic. She put herself out there for the world to see and didn't care what they thought.

They were in the Gryffindor common room that night. Laughing and joking.

"So Prongs, I've solved my date delema." Sirius put an arm around Marlene "Have you asked Lily yet?" Sirius asked.

Lily glared at Sirius.

"Thanks for that Pads." James said through gritted teeth.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." Sirius said.

"Well I mean…I just…" James spluttered. Sirius and Marlene tried, and failed, to suppress their laughter.

"Your best friend's a jerk." Lily said.

"So's yours." James scoffed.

"Hey!" Marlene And Sirius yelled.

"Well you are Black." Hermione homed.

"Even you Hermione? I'm wounded." Sirius mocked offence.

"She's got a point y'know." Ron smirked.

"Betrayal." Sirius pouted.

"Aww, babe." Marlene said in pretend sincerity.

"At least I still have you Marly."

"Always." Marlene responded.

A at eleven o'clock they all went to bed. Except James and Lily.

"You coming Lils?" Ginny asked.

"In a bit." Lily smiled.

"Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Give me a minute." The rest of the group left to their respected dorms.

Lily and James sat in silence for a while just looking into the flames.

"How are you?" Lily knew James meant with Marlene.

"It's wired, but good wired y'know. And I can't really explain how I feel...it's just…I can't believe she's back." Lily smiled.

"Sirius really does love her y'know. Back in our time he kept talking about her…everyone said he sounded like me with you." James laughed.

"I know he does." Lily said. Lily smiled at him. James went quiet for a moment, thinking over everything. It was a long shot, but it might just work.

"Lily…I know how this is going to sound, but I'm not saying it…how it sounds." James frowned at his own wording. "What I'm saying is that I mean this. And I don't want you to think this was all for nothing and I...well-"

"Spit it out Potter." Lily smiled to show she wasn't really mad.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" James said quickly.

"What?" Lily laughed at how not understandable that was.

"I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me." James said at a normal pace.

"Oh." Lily said.

She wanted to slap him, to tell him off, to yell at him. She wanted to be mad, but she couldn't. Merlin knew she wanted to shout that she thought they'd gotten past this, that she thought they could be friends finally, but she couldn't. She couldn't because deep down she knew she didn't want to just be friends. It was her knew way of life; do things that make you happy. James did. She hated that she liked him, but she did.

"Y'know what just forget it. It was stupid, just...forget it." KMes said taking her 'Oh' as a no.

"Yes." Lily said simply.

"What?" James looked confused. He was confused.

"Yes I will go with you." Lily said. She then got up and left the room.

 **Finally! Sorry I don't like how this chapter was written very much. I feel like it was rushed, but at the time I kinda wanted it to be just y'know add Marlene in like nothing happened. I just really wanted to have Marlene and Sirius get together.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31-A dance to remember.**

 **Disclaimer:I can only dream…**

It was finally the day of the dance. James and Lily were nervous, but everyone else was excited.

"I can't believe it's finally here." Ginny squealed. The girls were in the Heads common room.

"It's been two weeks Gin. Calm yourself." Lily said.

"I still can't believe you're going with James Bloody Potter!" Marlene laughed.

"Shut it McKinnon." Lily threw a pillow at Marlene. Marlene screamed a laugh and threw a pillow that ended up hitting Hermione who was walking behind Lily.

"Sorry." Hermione glared. Hermione's face cracked up into an evil grin Hermione threw the pillow back at Marlene.

They all guggled and soon were all throwing pillows at each other.

"Ladies. Ladies. Ladies." Sirius walked into the room tutting.

"Care to join." Marlene smirked.

"I could watch." Sirius joked.

"We're in school robes about to go to breakfast. Not tank tops and short shorts." Lily pointed out.

"Fair point. Anyway I'm her for Marly." Sirius grabbed Marlene's hand and they left the room.

"It's so nice to have her back." Lily smiled. She didn't mean for her though-well she did-,more immortality she meant for Sirius. He had loved her. Any fool could've seen that.

The rest of the day went by fast. Most teachers didn't do much as it was their last day. Lots said their goodbyes to the class, which ended in tears from both students and teachers. Most said how proud they were. A lot said they hoped to see Ministers and department heads. It was an easy, sad, happy, exciting, nerve wracking time.

Soon it was six o'clock and people were starting to get ready. They gathered in Hermione's room with basically their entire wardrobes put on her bed. Still sorting through outfits.

"I still need a dress!" Marlene whined.

"You could've bought one." Lily said.

"I left all my money in our time." Marlene pointed out.

"Well we can find a dress and just change the colour with magic." Hermione said.

"I guess." Marlene likes new clothes. She was pureblood so got a lot of new clothes.

"How about this?" Lily held up a long, graceful, sky blue dress.

"To…flowy." Marlene said.

"This?" Hermione held up a very long pencil skirt that her mother had sent her and she never wore it.

"I don't have a top. And it's not dressy enough." Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Ohh! This one!" Ginny held up an elegant yet tight and form fitting burgundy dress with a spot down the middle.

"Perfect! Why wasn't this the first to be suggested?!" Marlene yelled putting the dress on.

"Merlin Marly! You look amazing!" Lily squealed.

"You do look very nice." Luna said.

"Thanks guys." Marlene smiled. "Now all we need to do is find shoes that match. Then do our hair and makeup."

"You day that like it's a small task." Hermione pointed out.

It was 8 o'clock and the ball had started at 7:30. They were fashionably late(Sirius and Lily took too much time on their hair).

The boys and girls met in the entrance hall. The boys were already down there.

The girls came down the staircase and one by one the boys heads turned. Hermione was in a long sleeved blue dress. The pattern looked like waves and it made the green flicks in her eyes come out.

Lily was wearing a beautiful gradient silver to red dress. It was tight at the top and then as it became red it flared out behind her at the very bottom. She also wore silencer earrings with rubies in them.

Marlene was in her tight burgundy dress that clung to every curve.

Ginny was in a one shoulder navy blue coloured dress. Her hair looked even more red now.

Luna was in a knee length lilac dress. It was layered and she was wearing lilacs in her hair.

Each of the boy's mouths dropped open.

"James does your hair ever behave? We even managed to tame Hermione's after a while." Lily laughed and tried to smooth down James' hair.

"No, no it doesn't." James swatted her hand away.

"You look beautiful." James whispered in her ear.

"Not bad yourself Potter." Lily smiled.

"Hey." Ron said.

"Hi." Hermione replied shyly.

"You look amazing 'Mione."

"Thank you." Hermione blushed.

There was a lot of that. The 'You look nice.' Then the 'Thank you.' Soon they were all in the hall. It was halfway through a song.

"What even is this music?" Sirius complained. It was classical.

"I don't know." Marlene grimaced.

"It's classical." Remus said.

"It's shite." James sulked.

That song ended and then a song that got Sirius' attention came on. It was Queen's 'Killer Queen'.

"Huh! Oh my Godric! Marlene we're dancing." Sirius grabbed Marlene's arm and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Hey Tonks!" Remus called Tonks over.

Tonks looked amazing. Her hair was straight and long. It was brown to day, but at the sight of Remus it started to turn yellow. She wasn't wearing much makeup.

Her dress was white and had yellow flowers on. She had a black jacket on which had an cooling charm on she she could keep it on. Her dress wasn't tight, but it wasn't exactly flowy….it was just flattering.

"You look lovely." Remus grinned.

"Thanks Rem. You wanna dance?"

"I'd love nothing more." Remus grinned. Tonks slipped her arm into Remus' and they went to the dance floor.

"I'm getting a drink, you wanna come?" James said to Lily.

"Ok. See ya Hermione." Lily smiled.

"Thank you by the way." James said.

"For What?" Lily frowned.

"Saying yes." James said simply. Lily pauses and smiled at James.

"Any time." Lily said.

The dance went on for a while and James and Lily were yet to dance. They more just...talked. Laughed and talked.

Then a slow song came on. It was wonderful tonight.

"Oh this is my favourite song." Lily said.

"Care to dance?" James bowed and held out his hand.

"Why of course." Lily put her hand in his and they walked towards the floor.

James hesitantly put his hands on Lily's waist. She then put her hands on his shoulders and they both swayed to the music.

Lily sighed and relaxed and put her head on James' chest. James felt himself tense a bit with shook, but then he relaxed and just...lived in the moment.

The song ended, but Lily and James were still there.

"Song's over Lils." James whispered.

"James." Lily looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." James knew she was talking about thinking James was lying about liking her.

"I am too." James whispered.

Before either of them knew it they were leaning into each other. They kissed. They stood in the mass of dancing couples and kissed. It didn't last long or go very far, but it was perfect. It was just…perfect.

They pulled apart. James had a goofy grin on his face and Lily looked like she was holding back a grin herself.

"What'd you say we get outta here for a bit?" James asked recklessly. Lily looked taken aback for a little, them she seemed to mull it over. Finally a smirk occurred on her her face.

"Lead the way." Ok so she was slightly tipsy because SOMEONE-Remus-cough-Sirius-cough-James-cough-spiked the drink. She knew they had were else would they slip off to? She drank it anyway, it was a celebration. This was the last time she'd be a student here.

So she went with James. They ran out the hall and out into the grounds. They went to the side of the Black Lake and sat. Lily leant into James for warmth and they just stayed there.

"Y'know I contacted my sister yesterday. She sent me a letter." Lily said.

"What did she say?!" James sounded both happy for lily and angry at what Petunia might've said.

"She told me to come visit over the summer. I don't think she wants me to stay there though. She also told me not to bring "Potter's child"." Lily air quoted. James laughed.

"Yeah Harry said she wasn't keen on him or me." James laughed. "So you gonna go?" Lily thought for a while.

"Do you think I should. I mean I love my sister, but…she hated me. You saw some of the letters she had sent me. She really hated me." Lily said.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago." James reasoned. "I think you should go. I'll come with you if you want…for y'know emotional support." Lily looked up aoustanded.

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah of course." James shrugged. Lily kissed him once again.

"Thank you James." James grinned again.

"No problem Lily flower." James said. Lily rolled her eyes at the nick name, but she was grinning back.

 **What did you think? Guess what? One more chapter to go! Ahh! Review and tell me what you thought of the entire story please!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32-Epilogue.**

 **Disclaimer:This is the last time I'm going to get to tell you guys this *wipes tear from eye* I'm not J.K. Bloody Rowling.**

 **In all seriousness(Sirius-ness lol) I would like to thank everyone who followed or favorited or reviewed or even just reading along because this was my first ever story so thanks for all the support!**

A twenty three year old Lily Evans rushes up the stairs of The Burrow on a warm summer's day.

"Hermione Granger! You better not be rea-" Lily found Hermione in her dressing gown and a face mask on reading a book. "-ding." Lily was in her maid of honour dress.

It was red with a gold jewel(fake of course) belt. It was ankle length, was made from silk and a little flowy.

"Well I was told to wait and not do anything until YOU got back." Hermione reasoned.

"Fine I did say that, but now I'm here so stop it." Lily snatched the book.

"Okay, okay." Hermione put her hands up in surrender.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. "Oh my Merlin you're not dressed." Ginny was already in her bridesmaid dress which was exactly the same as Lily's.

"A certain maid of honour told me to wait for her." Hermione looked accusingly at Lily.

"Hermione I'm here not get dressed!" Lily told Hermione. Hermione smiled and grabbed her dress.

"'Mione you ready?" Marlene ran in a little while later. Marlene was also already in her bridesmaid dress.

"Yes." Hermione smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs Weasley yelled. "You are to be married in less than one hour and you're yet to be dressed! You and Hermione are perfect she's in her room reading!"

"She's what." Lily's eyes grew. Lily ran over to Hermione's room shouting.

"Ron if you don't start getting changed right thi-" Ron cut her off.

"Fine! Fine!" Ron shouted. "Get our then!" Mrs Weasley put her hands up and left.

"Hey mate!" Sirius yelled.

"What." Ron had both legs in one trouser leg.

"Why do nervous?" Sirius smirked.

"Ha ha. Very bloody funny." Ron said sarcastically.

"Aww, come on mate. You're marrying the girl of your dreams, be happy." James said also coming into the room.

They were both already dressed. They were wearing the same as Ron; a tuxedo with a poppy in the breast pocket.

"Ron your mum day to hurry up!" Harry shouted as he came up the stairs into Ron's room.

A little while later Ron was ready and at the altar.

The music began to play.

"Nervous?" Harry whispered.

"Not really." Ron smiled.

Then everyone stood and turned. The bridesmaids came first. Luna and Ginny then Marlene. Then Lily. And finally Hermione.

She was in a white dress that had string straps. The middle has gold jewels like the bridesmaids dresses. It was a mermaid cut and looked beautiful. What was even more beautiful was the girl wearing it. Her hair was up like it was back in their fourth year of school. She had on gold eyeshadow and her lip gloss had a red tinge-their theme was Gryffindor you see.

Once Hermione's father got to the altar with her he kissed her cheek and sat next to her crying-in a happy way-mother.

"You look amazing 'Mione." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"You may now kiss the bride." McGonagall smiled, she had been conducting the wedding.

Ron kissed Hermione, but both were smiling too much to properly kiss.

Everyone clapped and some-the twins and Marauders-cheered and whooped.

They were at the dinner and Harry had just finished his best man's speech. After the dinner was the couple's first dance. Then everyone joined in.

"Hey Lils." James gave her a goofy grin.

"You look the way you did when I first kissed you." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah well…" James kissed her. When she pulled back they were both smiling.

"Let's go talk to Hermione and Ron." Lily said and James pouted. "Hermione happens to be my best friend and Ron is one of your best friends."

"Fine we'll go be happy for our friends." James said not really upset.

"Hermione!" Lily squealed.

"I'm married." Hermione smiled.

"You're married!" Lily grinned.

"Congrats mate." James patted Ron on the hugged Hermione. "Congratulations 'Mione."

"Thank you James." Hermione hugged him back.

Soon everyone was dancing. Right now Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen was on, this made Sirius practically jump for joy.

"Hey Lils. Can I talk with you." James asked.

"You are." Lily joked.

"You've been spending too much time with me y'know." James grinned proudly.

"Well you being my boyfriend does genuinely mean I'd spend time with you." Lily smirked.

"Lily I'm being serious." James pouted.

"Ok, ok." Lily said. James took her hand and led her outside the tent.

"Lily…" James suddenly became nervous. "Lily, I've loved you since we were little. Even when you still hated me. Then we somehow came into this time and I somehow got you to like me. There's only one thing I'd change about you-" James got on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Your last name." Lily covered her mouth in shock.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Really." James didn't believe it.

"Yes." Lily said louder. James got up and slipped the ring on Lily's finger.

The ring was made from pure gold and had a ruby in the middle. A huge ruby.

"Such a proud Gryffindor." Lily rolled her eyes at the ring and the fact that it was the colours of their house.

"through and through. So you like it?" James asked.

"Merlin James I love it!" Lily kissed James.

"I love you Lily Potter. Ooo has a nice ring to it don't ya think." James smirked.

"I live you too James Evans. Oh yes I think I like that much better." Lily matched James' smirk.

"Merlin I live you." James kissed her again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I love you Hermione." Ron whispered as they danced.

"I love you too Ron." Hermione kissed Ron.

 _Fin_

 **It's over! So did you hate the ending, love the ending? Think it was just 'Meh'? Please tell me what you thought of the whole story! Once again thank you for all the support and shit like that!**


End file.
